Fight for Love
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Sequel to Forever. The girls are under Shredders control. But it looks like a new romance is blossoming between Shredder and Jenny. Is it really love or just part of the chip in her brain. Find out as you read my story!
1. Chapter 1

_Alright ,now it's time to get my sequel written! I know you've been waiting for this! Don't forget, if you have read _Forever _yet, then you should. Otherwise you won't know what I am talking about! Well, here it is!_

**Fight for love**

Flashbacks

_(Jenny's POV)_

It's been about five months since those turtles got away from us in the sewers. My master was not very happy about it. I remember that day well.

_Flashback-_

_I stood up from the floor and dusted myself off. I looked around the room. It was completely destroyed. The walls have caved in and the floor was cracked in about 20 different places. My sisters were still unconscious as well as my master and some of the Foot. I knew Master Shredder was going to be pissed when I woke him up, but he'd be even more pissed if I left him. I walked over to him._

_"Master? Master, are you ok?"I asked him._

_His eyes shot open and quickly looked around the room. He then growled._

_"They got away, didn't they?"He asked me, sounding just as pissed as I knew he would._

_"Yes Master, I am sorry I failed you."I said nodding._

_I looked at the floor, afraid to see his disappointment._

_"Look at me."He ordered. I did._

_He didn't look pissed, just upset._

_"It's not your fault, it's partly mine. Help me up so we can get the others up."He said._

_Confused, I helped him stand up. Then I went over to my sisters. I woke them all up while Master Shredder went and woke up the Foot ninjas who were still alive. Some unfortunately weren't. They were the weak ones and I felt no sympathy for them._

_When everyone was up, we gathered around Master Shredder to see what he wanted to do next._

_"Alright, let's get back to the Tower. Go to the medical center if you can't handle your injuries. Girls when we get back, meet me in my room."_

_We all left. For some reason though, I had a feeling to look back at the place that had unfortunately been my home the last few months._

_Flashback ended._

I sighed. Sometimes I still miss my old home and I don't know why. I got everything I need here. My sisters, my home, and my master.

_Flashback-_

_My sisters and I waited patiently in Master Shredders room, waiting for him to return. He said he had some things to take care of first. That was twenty minutes ago. When he did come in, he was no longer in his battle suit, but in his regular Japanese wear._

_"Welcome home, my warriors. I want to talk to you about the turtles. I know you spent the last few months with them and I want you to tell me everything you know about them."Master Shredder said._

_I thought about it but the truth is, all I remember is that the purple freak was also a science genius, medical genius, and well, just a genius. I also got some other weird feeling when I thought about him, but I let it go._

_We all, in turn, explained every detail that we could about the turtles._

_"And what of the rat?"_

_"We didn't see much of the rat. He rarely came out of his room. He only left to get food or a drink, then disappeared again."Jessica explained._

_"I talked to him once, but he only said that he approved my relationship with that purple freak."I made a disgusted face."He didn't say much more except that the freaks were his pride and joy."_

_Well, maybe not those exact words, but he pretty much meant that._

_Master Shredder nodded._

_"Good. I'll have my daughter, Karai, show you to your room."He said._

_We bowed as Karai came in to escort us._

_"Goodnight Master Shredder."I said._

_"Goodnight."_

_Flashback ends._

I remembered how I resented Karai at first because I thought she was his favorite, but I soon learned that wasn't the case.

_Flashback-_

_I have been here exactly a week and enjoy every day of it. We haven't done much yet. Master Shredder will soon start training us. It is good because I feel like I am losing strength. Plus I hate the fact that the purple freak beat me last time in our battle. I still wear my emo outfits though. Master Shredder said he doesn't care what we wear. Right now I was wearing a black and red corset dress with black buckle up boots. Also ripped tights and fishnet gloves._

_I walked through the building to try and get familiar with the place. As I walked, I found a secret door._

_"Interesting."I said aloud._

_I went inside and walked down the long hall. It opened to a giant round room. It kinda looked like a library. I was also surprised to see Master Shredder there too. He looked up when I gasped, also surprised._

_"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't realize where this room led."I apologized._

_I looked around the room, overwhelmed by all the books he had here. He was holding a book as well._

_"It's no problem. Do you like books?"He asked me._

_I smiled brightly._

_"Oh yes, I love books! I've been reading them for as long as I can remember."I answered._

_"Come. Look around and see if you find any you like."He suggested._

_I was really surprised by his kindness. He just didn't seem the type to be kind to anyone._

_"Thank you. I would love to."I said._

_I walked around the room and looked at all the titles. All of it looked interesting. I finally choose a book called "The Blue Moon" by __Laurence Housman._

_"That was one of my favorites."My master said, surprising me._

_"You like romance novels?"I said, amazed and shocked._

_"Yes, I know it seems weird since, you know, I'm not the greatest person in the world. But it's a good escape."He said with a shrug._

_"Wow." _

_Which was all I could say._

Flashback ended.

I still can't believe that he was into that stuff, but it made me feel happier to be here. Not that I wasn't already happy. I love it here.

Even the training I can deal with. . . but for some reason, every day I get this weird empty feeling and I just feel like I missing something-or someone.

_(Donny's POV)_

It's been five months since we learned about the girls betrayal. And for five months, I have felt empty and alone. It didn't make sense! Why would she do this? I love her.

I sighed. Every day I tell myself how much I love her and every day I hurt more.

_Flashback-_

_We finally found a new home in the sewers and we are hoping it will be our last. It resembles our last home perfectly. But it just isn't the same._

_It's been a week since Jenny and the others betrayed us to Shredder and it still hard on all of us. We really don't do anything but sit around and mope._

_"My sons, it's not good for you to keep thinking about this. Maybe you should get out and run."Master Splinter said._

_I looked up at the same time my brothers did._

_"I know we should be dwelling on this, but I can't help be feel hurt."I heard myself saying._

_I didn't even recognize my own voice. I sounded hurt and empty. Like I couldn't go on anymore. I felt like I couldn't._

_"My son, I know it hurts. But there is nothing you can do about it. I still hurt about my Master Yoshi every day, but I know life goes on."He explained._

_I sighed, but didn't answer. I knew he was right._

_"I'm going out."I said._

_Flashback ended._

Running hadn't really helped, but it did get my mind off her for a little while. It didn't matter though, because without her, I don't know what to do. . .

(_Ooo! Good start huh? What do you thinks happening with Jenny and Shredder and what is that weird feeling she has? Is it still love for Donny, or what? And what about Donny? Do you think he'll make it without Jenny or what? Find out in chapters to come! Oh and one more thing- R&R!_)


	2. Chapter 2

(_Omg ,I_ _forgot something last chapter. . . the disclaimer! I hope I don't get in trouble, Lol!_)

Declaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own TMNT. Sad face But if I did, you know I would have the guys all have girlfriends! Happy Face

_**Confusion**_

(_Jenny POV)_

_I couldn't get this stupid feeling out of my head. I felt like I was doing something wrong, but I didn't know why because everything seemed so right! I was home with my sisters in Master Shredders tower. _

_Master Shredder._

_That name sounded so right, but also wrong. Wrong? Why? He has given me and my sisters a home so that we can train with him to be powerful. He said that one day, when he left, we would take over the Foot Clan and maybe even the city or even world!_

_There's that feeling again._

_I get it every time I think about my future of running the Foot Clan. I also get it when I think of that purple freak. I used to think it was because I shouldn't be thinking about a freak, but I realized that wasn't it. What was it then? I mean didn't I only pretend to love him._

_What was the freaks name again. . . Danny?_

_No. _

_Daniel? _

_No._

_Donny?_

_Yes that's it. Donny might be a freak, but he was very kind to me. Am I making a mistake here? I don't know. Right now I am just completely confused. Sigh._

_I thought I had what I wanted, but something is missing maybe I sho-_

"Jenny, what are you doing?"Someone said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"I asked, stupidly.

"What are you doing? You've been sitting there staring in space for 20 minutes."They said again.

I looked up and saw my sister, Jessica. She looked confused and a little concerned.

I sighed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."I answered.

She sat down beside me.

"Alright spill. What's on your mind?"She asked.

She always knew when something was bothering. It was like we really were like sisters. But could I tell her what I had been thinking? I knew she and my other sisters were perfectly happy here. They never showed any indication that they wanted to leave.

Did I want to leave? I still haven't answered that question. Sighing again, I decided to tell her some of the truth.

"I don't really know. I just keep getting this weird feeling that something is wrong. But I don't know what it is. I feel perfectly fine here. I love it here, but I don't know. Something just feels off."I answered, not looking at her.

"Maybe you should talk to Master Shredder. Or Karai. She could help you."Jess suggested, but I wasn't listening.

As soon as she said Karai I got some weird flashback.

_Flashback-_

_"W-who a-are y-you?"I asked her._

_"My name is Karai; I am the Shredders' daughter."She told me._

_She seemed a little sad as she helped me._

_"Here are some clean clothes, I am sorry for my fathers' temper. If he wasn't my father, then I would leave. He's the only family I have."She explained, while handing me a bag._

_"I understand. I wouldn't be able to leave my family, no matter what. Thank you for the clothes, I really appreciate it."I said._

_Flashback ended._

"What the hell!" I shouted, jumping up.

"Jenny!"Jessica exclaimed, jumping up with me. "Jenny! What's wrong?"

"I-I just s-saw. . ."

What did I see? It made no sense!

"What did you see?"Jess asked, frantically.

I shook my head.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. I have to go see Karai!"I practically shouted.

I ran out of the room and through the tower. Passing Foot gave me confused looks, but I ignored them. I had to ask Karai about this.

"Karai."I said as I rushed into her room.

She looked up at me confused. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"What's wrong?"She asked me.

She marked the page she was on in the book then stood up and walked over to me.

"I just had this weird, I don't flashback I think, but it didn't make any since."I explained frantically.

"Calm down Jenny. Tell me what you say."She told me.

I took a deep breath, then explained everything to her.

"And then I thanked you for the clothes. It doesn't make any sense."I said, shaking my head.

She stood there, deep in thought for a minute. Probably to decide what to say and/or do about me

"Ignore what you saw. Don't tell anyone about it."Karai finally said.

"Why?"I asked confused.

"Just trust me. If you have any more of these visions or flashbacks, come to me immediately."She said, final.

"Alright, but what does it mean? Is it true?"I asked, desperately.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything when I figure what is going on."She said.

I nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go."She demanded, but not in a mean way.

I nodded, bowed and left.

I walked back to my room, my mind was a completely jumbled mess. I decided to go to the library instead. I had no doubt that Jess was waiting in my room to bombard me with questions and I wasn't interested in talking about it.

I opened the secret door and made my way to the library. Only two people in the castle knew it existed, me and Master Shredder. When I arrived in the dimly lighted room, I was pleased and a little disappointed to see that it was empty. I grabbed the book I was reading and sat down on the chair.

I don't know how long I was there, but I am sure it was hours.

"What are you doing here so late?"Someone said.

I jumped, nearly dropping my book. Master Shredder was standing at the door, an amused smile on his face.

"I just lost track of time, I guess."I answered.

He nodded.

"I know what you mean. Do you like the story so far?"He asked.

He walked over to me and stood beside me. For some reason, my heart sped up.

"I think it's great. I love the romance."I said, sighing happily.

"I do too."

I looked up at him, which was probably a mistake. He was inches from my face. I looked into his eyes and I felt like we had a huge conversation without saying anything. I didn't realize I was moving closer to him, or him to me until we were nose to nose.

Some voice in my head was shouting no, don't do this dumbass, but I ignored him. I moved my lips towards him then stopped, waiting to see if he would join them.

He did.

The moment his lips touched me, I felt electricity shoot up my body. I kissed back passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer and I wrapped mine around his neck, running my hands through his hair.

It seemed like an eternity before we had to stop to breath.

"Wow."I said when I caught my breath.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled.

"Wow is right."He finally said, then pulled me in for another kiss.

Al my thoughts of Donny and the vision thing I had disappeared. Even the voice that was screaming at me disappeared. All that matter to me right now was that I was in his arms.

Later that night I was lying in my bed thinking about the kiss. I had never felt anything like it. But something in me kept saying that he wasn't the right person. It was saying I am making a mistake. But how can I trust this voice? I don't even know where it is coming from.

_Donny_.

His name always floats through my mind and I am confused on why. I mean, I thought I thought he was a freak.

_Lol, I thought I thought._

Bleh, stop it Jen, focus. But for some reason, calling him a freak just seems wrong.

_Donny._

Sigh, I am very confused. . .

(_Donny's POV_)

I jerked awake, sweat covering my whole body. Was it a dream? Or was it something more? For all I knew, Jenny could really be with Shredder now, but did I see what I wanted to see, or was it a vision.

I didn't know whether or not I wanted it to be a vision. I mean, if it was a vision, then maybe something is up. She seemed confused on a lot of things. Maybe. . .maybe Shredder had planted something on her and the other girls.

"Why didn't I think of it before!"I exclaimed.

My brothers and father ran into my office when I shouted.

"What is it Don?"Leo asked concerned.

"The girls! Why didn't I think of it before!"I said, excitedly.

"Whoa, brainiac. Slow down. What are you talking about?"Mikey asked.

"It's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"Think of what, my son?"Splinter asked.

"I never checked to make sure there wasn't any micro chips installed in their brains! That could've been why they betrayed us! They couldn't help it!"

I pulled up Jenny's X-rays for her brain then ran it through a search for any micro chips.

"You really think that could be it! That they really do love us!"Mikey said happily.

"I sure hope so!"

After a minute the computer beeped.

"And there it is! The girls really are under their control!"

I was so overjoyed.

"That's awesome. But what do we do to save them?"Leo asked.

I remembered the dream I had of Jenny. It was probably a vision and it pissed me off that Shredder was using her.

"I don't know, but we have to get them back!"I growled.

I told them about the vision I had.

"I have to get her back guys. No one messes with Jenny!"I said, angrily.

"Don't worry bro, we will. Now let's work on a plan to get them back."Mikey said.

"Maybe I can help you with that."A familiar voice said.

We all jumped up, startled. Standing in the doorway was none other than. . . Karai.

(_Ooo! Now the story is really heating up! Even though we're only on chapter 2. Don't worry there is plenty more to come! Stay tuned as I get my next chapter up!_ _Oh and R&R!_)


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own TMNT. Sad face But if I did, you know I would have the guys all have girlfriends! Happy Face

**A little from last chapter**:

_After a minute the computer beeped._

_"And there it is! The girls really are under their control!"_

_I was so overjoyed._

_"That's awesome. But what do we do to save them?"Leo asked._

_I remembered the dream I had of Jenny. It was probably a vision and it pissed me off that Shredder was using her._

_"I don't know, but we have to get them back!"I growled._

_I told them about the vision I had._

_"I have to get her back guys. No one messes with Jenny!"I said, angrily._

_"Don't worry bro, we will. Now let's work on a plan to get them back."Mikey said._

_"Maybe I can help you with that."A familiar voice said._

_We all jumped up, startled. Standing in the doorway was none other than. . . Karai._

_**Never Easy**_

_(Donny's POV)_

"Karai!"I said, completely surprised to see her."How did you get in here!"

Believe or not, we trust Karai. We know though not to tell her where we live or anything, so it was surprising to see her here.

"How I got here isn't as important as saving the girls life. They all do not know what happened before that night that they attacked. Shredder has been controlling them. Jenny has been getting flashbacks of the past, but she is completely confused by them."Karai explained.

"I know, I saw them in my dream last night. What can I do to save her?"I asked Karai.

"I have a plan. But it will involve patience from you guys. Especially you Donny."She said.

"What's your plan?"I asked, determined to do what I could to help Jen.

"We must wait a little longer. Let her continue to have these visions."

"But that could take weeks!"I exclaimed.

No way did I want Jen in that place any longer than she should be.

"I know, but it's the only way. If she can see with her own eyes that you are her one true love and that Shredder has done this to her, then she'll come. As I'm sure you know, my father and her kissed today. I believe she will think you are trying to take her away from her love."Karai explained.

"But if we take out the chip, won't she return to her old self?"Leo asked.

"No, the chip has dissolved into her brain and is not removable. They only way she will get her memories back is if she gets them back herself."

"How will she do that? And what about the other girls?"Mikey asked.

I sat there quietly, calculating and trying to make sense of it all.

"I believe that Jen is their anchor. If Jen gets her memories back, then so will the others. If not, then I doubt they'll ever be the same again."

"So we have to wait? How!"Raph growled, obviously not happy about this.

"I know it will be difficult, but pushing her into believing will just make matters worse."

"And how do we know you're not lying?"

"You don't, but if you don't want to lose the girls, then you better listen to me. I won't lie to you guys. I have never cared for what my father does and I will make sure it ends. Even if it means betraying the one guy who has ever cared for and taken care of me."She said, sadly.

"Thank you, Karai. It means the world to me that you are helping me."I told her.

She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I want them to have what I never could."She said.

Then she turned around and left .

_(Jenny's POV)_

The next day, my sisters and I were in my bedroom, lying on the floor and talking about Master Shredder.

". . . and then he kissed me and I kissed back. It was amazing!"I said.

Everyone burst in squeals of laughter.

When we calmed down the girls started asking question, but then I had another vision thing.

_Flashback-_

_"Miss Miyagi."I heard someone say._

_I looked up, surprised to see Master Splinter standing there. I smiled._

_"Hi Master Splinter. Sorry, I was just thinking."I said._

_"It's alright. What were you thinking about?"He asked, nodding his head._

_I assumed he knew about me and Don by now. I don't ever see him, but I knew the guys were very close to him and the talked and trained with him every day. They've either told him by now, or he put the pieces together and figured it out himself. I mentally shrugged and decided if he didn't already know, he'd eventually find out._

_"I was thinking about the first time I came here to get a drink of water. Don was up to and we talked for a while. We talked about my sister, who died in a car crash, and I started crying. He comforted me."I smiled at the thought."He let me cry on his shoulder till I felt better. Then as I left, I kissed him on the cheek to thank him for listening to me."_

_I blushed at the kissing him on the cheek part but Master Splinter smiled._

_"I know about your relationship with my son, my dear."He said, sounding happy."I always hoped my sons would find someone to love, but I feared that because of their appearance, no one would give them a second look. They would just run off screaming."He explained._

_"People like that are stupid, I think. I knew from the minute saw them, they were good. I don't care about their appearances. I mean, look at me, half the people I know think I'm some kind of freak and the other half avoid me. Don was the first guy to listen to me and he cares. That's all I've ever cared about. A guy who will listen, care, and love me for me, not for my appearance. I believe the guys are the same way. If people would just give them a chance, I know they would like them."I explained._

_"Thank you, Miss Miyagi. It means a lot to me that you care. I know it means a lot to Donatello."_

_"So you don't mind our relationship? I'm always afraid that I'll meet my boyfriends parents and they disapprove and they'll dump me. It's happened three times already."I said darkly._

_He chuckled._

_"I approve, most definitely. Just don't hurt my son. I think he might be falling in love with you and I would hate to see him hurt."_

_Flashback ended._

I gasped and stood up.

"What is it?"Someone asked, but I didn't hear them.

_Flashback-_

_I woke up with a major headache. I could see why. Shredder made good on his promise, he drilled a bunch of holes in my skull. I could see bits of skull and blood on my shirt. I also saw the machine I was hooked up._

_"Now, you don't want me to start this machine. It'll be pain so unbearable, you'll beg for death." Shredder said from behind me._

_I turned around and glared at him._

_"There's no reason for this! I don't know who these turtles are!"I said, loudly._

_"If I were you, I wouldn't get on my nerves or else I'll skip through all the numbers and go straight to 10. People usually don't survive at ten." He growled._

_I rolled my eyes, but I listened to him._

_"So, tell me, do you know the turtles?"He asked._

_"Yes."I lied, afraid of the pulse._

_"Good, how long have you known them?"_

_"About 5 years."_

_He nodded._

_"And where is their new home?"_

_"I don't know."I said, flatly._

_"Wrong answer. "He sighed._

_I saw his hand move to the dial, and push it. The next thing I knew, my whole body was in pain. It was the worst pain I had every felt. Worse than when I broke my arm from falling out of a tree. Or when I got into a horrible car accident and nearly died._

_I was pretty sure I was screaming._

_Flashback ended._

"What the hell!"

_Flashback-_

_Alarms were going off all around us. I didn't know why and I was wondering if we were finally being rescued._

_"Why do you think the alarm is going off?"Autumn asked a little scared._

_"Maybe it's someone to rescue us."Jess said hopefully._

_"Let's hope because I can't stand staying here much longer."I said, remember the pain._

_"Me either and I didn't even go through what you did."Autumn said._

_Then the door busted opened. We all screamed, afraid of what was going to happen. You can imagine our shock when we saw who was at the door._

_"Oh my god."I whispered, staring in shock at who I saw._

_"They're r-real!"Jessica said, looking as shocked as I felt._

_"I can't believe this!"Autumn said incredulous._

_"Wow!"Mandy only said._

_Because standing in the door was the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. They looked surprised to see us, but then Leo regained himself._

_"Guys, let's get them out of here. Take one girl and we'll all split. We'll meet back up at the usual spot." He said._

_They all quickly jumped into action. Mikey grabbed Autumn first and they disappeared. Then Donnie grabbed Jessica and Raphael grabbed Mandy disappearing._

_"I guess you're with me."Leo said, smiley._

_I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach as he lifted me up, bridal style, and ran out of the room. We didn't stop until we were completely out of the building and running to wherever he was taking me. I didn't talk the entire time, just enjoyed the ride._

_We arrived five minutes later where the others were waiting._

_"Jenny!"Jess yelled when we came into view._

_She and the others ran to give me a hug._

_"Hey, you guys ok?"I asked._

_"Yeah, we're fine, just a little astonished."Mandy said._

_We all shoot the turtles a look. They were talking quietly to each other, probably talking about what they should do with us. We looked away when they shoot us a look._

_"Well, what are we supposed to do? Shredder's not going to give up on us and now that he knows we have contact with the turtles . . . I don't know what he's going to do."I said, touching the gauze on my head and bandage on my cheek._

_"Yeah, I am afraid."Autumn said._

_"Me too, you guys have no idea what he's really like . . . all those games we played in high school doesn't give him justice, he's horrible!" I said, sadly._

_"I can tell . . . those injuries are ugly."Mandy whispered._

_"They feel ugly too."I said flatly._

_We stood there in silence for a few minutes, which really surprised us when we didn't hear the guys approaching us._

_"Are you all ok?"Leo asked, causing me to jump._

_"Yeah, the only think that's wrong with me is Shredder drilled holes in my head and opened my cheek."I said, flatly._

_"The Pulse?"Mikey asked._

_"Yep, how'd you know?"_

_"He's used on it all of us before."He said darkly._

_I just nodded._

_"Odds are Shredder will come after you girls again. We wanted to know if you'd be willing to come back with us and stay till you were safe."Leonardo said._

_I looked over at my friends, they looked as uncertain as I felt._

_"I dunno, I mean we all got a life here, one that we're not so reluctant to let go."I said, slowly._

_"We understand, do you want a minute to talk it over . . . I mean, it is life or death."_

_They stepped off to the side again to talk._

_'Well, what do you think we should do? If they are anything like the TV show, then it'll actually be pretty cool."I asked my friends._

_"I think we should with them. Shredder found us so easily last time, not only that, but Jenny, you need the protection. Your head isn't pretty."Jess said._

_"I think we should go to . . . at least until we learn how to kick Shredders ass." Mandy said, grinning._

_"Well, Autumn, what do you think?"I asked her._

_"I think we should go. It'll be quite an experience to actually get to know them and live in a sewer instead of just being a game."Autumn decided._

_"Well, I saw hell yeah we should go! This'll be one hell of an experience!"_

_It was decided, we were going to move it with the turtles until we could either kick Shredders ass, or know it was safe. Maybe we would never leave._

_"Alright, but we all know we can't steal each other's turtle. I'm with Leo, Mandy's with Raph, and Jessica with Donny and Autumn with Mikey."I explained._

_"Yeah, we know, we got this."Mandy said, rolling her eyes._

_I was about to retaliate when the guys walked over to us._

_"So, have you made your decision?"Leo asked._

_"Yep, we've all agreed to come with you."I answered him, smiling brightly._

_He smiled back and it made my knees go weak. I couldn't believe how fast I became attracted to him._

_"Great, follow us to the lair."_

_We all smiled._

_"Actually, why don't you follow us."I said, grinning evilly._

_They all shot us a confused look, by followed us nonetheless._

_Flashback ended-_

What was going on?

_Flashback-_

_I couldn't fall asleep though, I didn't know why. My head was spinning with so many thoughts, mostly about my parents-how worried they must be-and my feelings for Donny. I never expected to fall for him._

_Eventually I got restless and decided to get up to get a drink of water. I went into the kitchen quietly and got a cup to fill with water. Then I sensed someone else in the kitchen. I spun around quickly, nearly dropping my glass. I was shocked to see Donny standing there. He was also shocked to see me._

_"oh-uh . . . hi Don."I said, trying to get my heart to slow down._

_He smiled tiredly._

_"Hey, what are you doing up? I thought you and the others were already asleep." Don asked, walking over to get his own glass of water._

_"I couldn't sleep and I started to get restless, so I decided to get up and get a drink."I said, shrugging._

_I leaned against the counter and he did the same beside me. We were silent for a minute while sipping on the water._

_"I got a question."He said after a few minutes._

_"Alright, shoot."_

_"Why do you dress like that?"He asked, addressing my clothes. "You don't seem like the depressed or emotionless kind of girl, but you always dress so dark and depressing."_

_I shrugged._

_"I don't really know why. I guess it happened after my sister was killed. I couldn't get over her death and I just hit a really bad depression. My mom sent me to therapy, but it didn't help at all. My depression did start to fade after a while, but I guess my fashion choice never changed."I explained._

_He was silent._

_"Some things you can't ever get over, they'll always be there. But I know you have to find a way to close it off and move on with your life. It worked but I guess it didn't entirely change me. I am still dark."I said sadly._

_Tears started to prick my eyes again. Why did I always break down in front of him?_

_He sat down his glass. Then took mine and sat it down. Then he pulled me into an embrace and let me sob into his shoulder._

_"It's ok, I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave."He whispered soothingly into my ear._

_I hugged him back, listening to his soothing voice until the tears subsided. Then I just stayed there, hugging him. I knew we would eventually have to separate, but I tried to enjoy it while I could._

_After a few minutes he pulled away and took a small step back._

_"Are you ok?"He asked, worried._

_I simply nodded._

_"I'm sorry for breaking down on you . . . again. You seem to be the only one I spill my guts to and then start blubbering all over you."I answered, shaking my head._

_"It's ok, I don't mind. It's good for you to get your emotions out. Crying is always a way to help grief."He said._

_"Thank you. You always seem to be here for me when I'm upset."_

_I gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing him to stiffen in surprise._

_"N-no pr-problem."He stuttered, shocked._

_I grinned._

_"Goodnight Donny."_

_I walked away, leaving a very shocked-and blushing-turtle behind_.

Whoa!

_Flashback-_

_"Whatcha watching?"Don's voice came from behind me._

_I squealed and jumped up._

_"Don't do that!"I cried._

_He laughed._

_"Was that you're little revenge? Or were you just being a jackass?"I asked him, glaring._

_"Just being a jackass."He said, chuckling._

_I shook my head._

_He sat down beside me and quietly watched TV with me._

_"So when do you plan to pull this almighty prank on me?"I asked when commercials were on._

_"When you least expect it."He answered, eyes not leaving the TV._

_"Really?"I asked, grabbing his chin and turned his head to face mine. I leaned in till our lips were inches apart. "Is that so?"_

_He stiffened and I'm pretty sure his heart was racing. I smiled. I leaned in a little more._

_"Really."He gasped out._

_I smiled. I was about to complete bring his lips completely to mine when I heard a crash behind me. We jumped apart._

_'Dammit, so close!'I exclaimed in my head._

_"Klunk! What are you doing?"Mikey shouted from somewhere behind us._

_"Good timing Klunk."I murmured._

_Don nodded his head in agreement._

_"I'm going to go to my room."I said, standing up._

_"Wait!"Don cried, jumping up and grabbing my arm._

_I gave him a confused look but I didn't get a chance to ask what he needed. Because before I knew it, his lips crashed on mine in a passionate kiss._

_I stiffened in surprise, but then kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms circled around my waist, pulling me close. We pulled back a minute later to breathe. I kept my arms around his neck and he kept his around my waist._

_"Wow."I said after a few minutes. He nodded._

_He kissed me again and everything just felt right in the world._

_Flashback ended._

Now it was starting to make sense.

_Flashback(Last one)-_

_The door busted apart as someone busted through the door. I immediately knew who it was, it was-_

_"Shredder."I growled._

_He smiled at us as Foot ninjas swarmed in and completely surrounded us. The guys drew their weapons and the girls and I got into a fighting stance._

_"How did they find us."I heard Don ask._

_"I don't know, but I don't like this."I answered._

_"How did we find you, you ask?"Shredder laughed."It was easy. The girls showed us the way."_

_I was confused and pissed._

_"What the hell do you mean-"I started to say but cut off._

_Shredder had just pushed some button and at the moment I got this weird feeling. For a minute I felt like I was in a trance. Then I snapped out of it._

_Flashback ended._

It all made sense now! The weird feeling, not being able to stop thinking about Donny! All of it!

"I love Donny."I whispered, loving the feeling when I said it.

"What?"Jess asked, clearly confused."What's wrong with you?"

"I Love Donny! I love Donny! I LOVE DONNY!"I shouted and started singing.

"Wait, what!"Mandy yelled.

"I Love Donny! It all makes sense! I got to get out of here."

"Girl, what is wrong with you?"

"Got to go!"

I jumped up and ran out of the door, not realizing that the girls weren't following me.

(_Yeah, Jenny got her memories back! And I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Keep reading to see what will happen with the girls! And R&R!_)


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own TMNT. Sad face But if I did, you know I would have the guys all have girlfriends! Happy Face

**A little from last chapter**:

_It all made sense now! The weird feeling, not being able to stop thinking about Donny! All of it!_

_"I love Donny."I whispered, loving the feeling when I said it._

_"What?"Jess asked, clearly confused."What's wrong with you?"_

_"I Love Donny! I love Donny! I LOVE DONNY!"I shouted and started singing._

_"Wait, what!"Mandy yelled._

_"I Love Donny! It all makes sense! I got to get out of here."_

_"Girl, what is wrong with you?"_

_"Got to go!"_

_I jumped up and ran out of the door, not realizing that the girls weren't following me._

**Together Forever**

I ran out of the tower and through the streets. I don't know how, but I knew where I had to go. I ran down town and into Central Park. Sure enough, the minute I ran into a secluded area in the park, I saw him.

Donny.

The love of my life was standing in front of me. His back was to me as he looked into the lake, unaware that I was there. I didn't say anything for a few minutes. I just stood there and took in him. The way he looked and the way he stood. I remembered how I first met him and how I feel in love with him. He was my everything now, no matter what Shredder did to me.

"Donny."I breathed after a few minutes.

Being the ninja he is, he heard me and spun around quickly, while grabbing his bow staff. When he caught sight of me though, he froze.

We stood there for several minutes both taking each other in. I looked into brown eyes and found the familiar warmth. I accessed his whole body, happy to see him again.

"What are you doing here?"He finally asked.

He didn't sound cold and mean like I expected him to, but relieved and shocked.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I watched this sweet man- well turtle.

"I-I. . . Donny. I'm sorry."I said, looking away from him.

"I-I c-can't believe a-all the things I-I did, the t-things I-I said."I stumbled as tears fell freely down my face and as sob escaped my lips.

"I-I h-hurt you a-and y-your f-family. I-I b-betrayed y-you! I-I loved y-you. . . I L-Love y-you and I-I did t-this!"

I couldn't look at him, afraid to see disgust on his face, as should be. I turned into a monster. I betrayed his family and him. I kissed his number one enemy-

"Jenny, look at me."I heard Don say smoothly.

I looked up at him, surprised to see his face worried, but full of love and comfort.

"It wasn't your fault. Shredder put a chip in your brain to make you believe you worked for him- and that you loved him."Don said calmly.

"W-what really!"I was shocked.

But also relieved. I hadn't betrayed his family, I had been controlled!

Donny took my chin in his hand and lifted my face up to look at him.

"I love you Jenny and I'm never letting you go again."He said.

My heart skipped a beat and I'm pretty sure the whole world froze. He brought his lips down and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was full of passion, love, and forgiveness. He really did love me!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me close. Fire shot through my body as I tried to get closer to him, which was impossible. Everything was perfect. I had my love back and I was never letting him go.

We had to move apart after a minute so we could catch our breath.

"I love you too Donny."I finally said, loving the sound of those words.

I'm guessing he loved them too because his face light up.

"Come on, let's go home."He said, pulling out of my arms, but grabbing my hand.

"Are you sure? What if Shredder still able to track me? I don't want anything to happen to you guys."I said sadly.

"Don't worry, I already know the chip is gone. Trust me."

I did. I let him pull me towards the manhole and we jumped inside. I never felt happier than I did now.

(_Yeah, I know, this chapter is really short. Well you deserve it. I haven't got any reviews today! I won't write another one till I get a review! And trust me, I am still filled with ideas! R&R!_)


	5. Chapter 5

_Declaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own TMNT. Sad face But if I did, you know I would have the guys all have girlfriends! Happy Face_

**(Hey, sorry it has been awhile. I was at my grandmas and had no way to post. Well here's the next chapter!)**

**A little from last chapter**:

_"It wasn't your fault. Shredder put a chip in your brain to make you believe you worked for him- and that you loved him."Don said calmly._

_"W-what really!"I was shocked._

_But also relieved. I hadn't betrayed his family, I had been controlled!_

_Donny took my chin in his hand and lifted my face up to look at him._

_"I love you Jenny and I'm never letting you go again."He said._

_My heart skipped a beat and I'm pretty sure the whole world froze. He brought his lips down and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was full of passion, love, and forgiveness. He really did love me!_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me close. Fire shot through my body as I tried to get closer to him, which was impossible. Everything was perfect. I had my love back and I was never letting him go._

_We had to move apart after a minute so we could catch our breath._

_"I love you too Donny."I finally said, loving the sound of those words._

_I'm guessing he loved them too because his face light up._

_"Come on, let's go home."He said, pulling out of my arms, but grabbing my hand._

_"Are you sure? What if Shredder still able to track me? I don't want anything to happen to you guys."I said sadly._

_"Don't worry, I already know the chip is gone. Trust me."_

_I did. I let him pull me towards the manhole and we jumped inside. I never felt happier than I did now._

**Home**

**(**_Jenny's POV_**)**

We ran through the sewers as Donny led me to the new lair. I was super excited. But also very nervous. I mean what if his family wasn't as forgiving as Don? And what if the guys are upset with me because I didn't bring the others. But I knew they were still under Shredders control.

Oh God, Shredder. I had kissed him! I have to tell Donny.

I stopped. Don looked back at me confused.

"What's wrong Jen?"He asked me worried.

"There's something I have to tell you."I said nervously.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."He said.

He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I-I kissed Shredder."I said, not looking at him.

"I know."Don said quietly.

I looked up at him and he looked angry. Actually, he looked pissed. The I'm-going-to-kill-the-next-person-who-crosses-me pissed. I thought it was directed at me and tears sprang to my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it! It just happened!"I cried.

Don looked at me shocked. Then squeezed me gently.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed at Shredder. He used you and your emotions."He paused. "And I swear, I will get him back."He said, fiercely.

I looked up at him, surprised.

"You're not angry? But he's your number one enemy! I thought you would hate me."I said, crying now in relief.

"I could never hate you Jen. I love you. You're my life now and nobody is going to stand in our way. Not my family, not Shredder, nobody!"He growled.

I smiled and hugged him close.

"I love you Donny."

"I love you too."

After a quick kiss, we continued our way to the new lair. When we arrived, I hestitated for a second.

"Will you family even forgive?"I asked, a little scared.

He hugged me.

"Don't worry, they know you guys were being controlled. I think their more angry at themselves for not realizing sooner that this was Shredders doing."He answered.

"Its not your guyes fault. It's Shredders. And we will get the girls back."I said, sternly.

He smiled.

"I know we will. Now comew on. I think April and Casey are here and I know April missed."

My turn to smile.

"I missed her too!"

We walked inside, but we didn't see anyone.

"Hello?"Don yelled."Anyone here?"

"We're in the dojo Don."Leo shouted back.

"Come on."He said.

He wrapped his arm around my waiste and we walked into the dojo. No one noticed us at first. Leo and Master Splinter were practicing. Mikey was talking to April about a new comic book he has and Raph was talking to Casey. They were all spread out around the dojo.

"Hmhmm" Don cleared his throat.

Everyone looked up then froze when they saw me. I smiled sadly and waved.

"Hi guys."I managed to say.

For a minute everyone just stood there and stared at me. I started feeling awkward.

"Jenny?"April said, taking a step forward hestitantly.

"Hey April."

She beamed, then ran over and gave me a hug. I returned it as tears started to fill my eyes. Before I knew, the other guys, Casey, and Master Splinter joined in the hug. When the stepped back, I spoke.

"Guys, I am so sorry, for everything! I can believe what Shredder made me do."I shuddered. "I know the girls are sorry too, but I don't think they got their memories back."

"We accept your apology, we understand that you didn't do it on purpose. But could you tell us everything that happened when you were with Shredder. Start at after the fight."Leo asked.

I nodded.

"When I gained consciousness, Shredder was piss. . ." and I launched into my story. I blushed at the small "romantic scenes" I had with the Shredder.

". . . and then all the memories just flooded back into my head and I remembered that I loved Don and that I needed to get out of there and find him."I concluded.

"Wow, that's horrible!"Mikey and April said at the same time.

"Yeah, I am really glad to finally be home."

"Were glad your back too Jen."Leo said.

We talked for a little bit longer before April and Casey had to leave.

"See you tomorrow." I told them, giving them both a hug.

"Bye Jen."They both said in unison, then they left.

"Miss Miyagi, may I speak to you for a few minutes."Master Splinter said.

I felt really scared for a few minutes, afraid that he would ban me from the house or worse, Donny. Master Splinter just smiled.

"Don't worry, my daughter, I have no intention of keeping you and my son apart. I just wish to speak with you."He said.

Relief flooded through my body and I smiled.

"I would love to talk to you Master Splinter."

(_Shredder's POV_)

I couldn't believe I lost Jenny. She was probably the only one I like out of the four that I liked. I wouldn't say I loved her. I made her believe I did so she wouldn't remember those rancid turtles, but she was too smart. I didn't know what to do now.

"Master Shredder?"

I looked up to see Jessica. She, I believe, was the one who was with the orange turtle.

"What?"I snapped.

She shrank back alittle, but cleared her throat.

"Uh, Mistress Karai is back."She said, nervously.

"Good, tell her to come here. No go!"I ordered.

She nodded hastily, bowed and practically ran out of the room.

I knew I was being hard on them, but it pisses me off that the one person, their rock, got away. I knew I had to work with what I have, but I am worried that they'll remember as well. Maybe when the turtles won't accept Jenny again, she'll come back.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

I looked up and saw my daughter standing at the door.

"Yes, where were you tonight?"I asked.

"I had some business to take care of. No big deal."She answered, shrugging.

"What kind of business?"I growled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just talking with some gang members. It's no big deal."

I knew she wasn't telling the truth, but I didn't pursue it.

"Whatever, did you hear that Jenny ran off today. She got all her memory back and she went back to the turtles."

"Yes, I did. It's a shame, I really liked Jenny, and I know you did too."She said with a knowing smile.

I ignored her comment.

"Watch the other girls. If they show any sign of getting their memories back, tell me."I commanded.

She bowed.

"Yes master."

"Good now, go. I have business to take care of."

She bowed again then left the room.

_Here is a special thanks to some of my review I have been getting:_

Ask and you shall receive Avolla. I read your first story for this series you have a short while ago and i thought it was the cutest! Which made me feel so sad once the girls were controlled. I feel so much better now that Jenny is back to normal, but how long will it be for the other girls to join her? I can't wait to see what you put up next. By _Halloween Witch_

_**Thanks for the review! Thank you, I wanted it to be cute. Don't worry, I got more ideas coming! Just stay with me and you won't be disappointed! I hope! :D**_

Yay ! Jenny is back with Donny ! What about the other girls ?  
>Update soon please :) By <em>xXturtleloverxX<em>

_**Thanks for the review! Yay! It's exciting that Jen and Don are together finally! Don't worry, you'll find out more about the girls in future chapter! Just stay with me! =)**_

update soon i love this it's great. By _love-loves-love_

_**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry that I was slow on updating, but I hope this is worth it! :P**_

Hooray! Jenny is back to her old self! And I'm glad she and Donny are together again.  
>What is going to happen next? I hope the other girls will be back to the way they were before, too.<br>Update soon! By _Margui_

_**Thanks for reviewing! It is pretty exciting, isn't it! Well, you'll find out more soon! Stay with me and I will try to update sooner this time! Enjoy! 8)**_

OMFG I LOVE THIS STORY :D THIS IS DEFINETLY BY FAR THE BEST FANFICS LIKE THIS I'VE EVER READ! normally the only ones i like are turtlecest or something and i dont ever read these. but while i was at school today i was looking up stories, i saw this one and as soon as i came home i looked this story up ^^ keep it up plzzzz! By _shadetyr_

_**Thanks for the review! Omg, when I first read this review, I went crazy! I love all my reviews, but this totally made my day! I am glad you like it and I will have another chapter up soon! Stay with me! 8-D**_

**(Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, more than you understand! Keep them up and I will keep up with updating chapters! R&R!**__**)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage mutant ninja turtles. ): It makes me really sad. But hey, I am writing this story and the guys have girlfriends(Kinda) so it's all good! (:**_

_**A little from Last chapter:**_

_"Yeah, I am really glad to finally be home."_

_"Were glad your back too Jen."Leo said._

_We talked for a little bit longer before April and Casey had to leave._

_"See you tomorrow." I told them, giving them both a hug._

_"Bye Jen."They both said in unison, then they left._

_"Miss Miyagi, may I speak to you for a few minutes."Master Splinter said._

_I felt really scared for a few minutes, afraid that he would ban me from the house or worse, Donny. Master Splinter just smiled._

_"Don't worry, my daughter, I have no intention of keeping you and my son apart. I just wish to speak with you."He said._

_Relief flooded through my body and I smiled._

_"I would love to talk to you Master Splinter."_

_Whatever, did you hear that Jenny ran off today. She got all her memory back and she went back to the turtles."_

_"Yes, I did. It's a shame, I really liked Jenny, and I know you did too."She said with a knowing smile._

_I ignored her comment._

_"Watch the other girls. If they show any sign of getting their memories back, tell me."I commanded._

_She bowed._

_"Yes master."_

_"Good now, go. I have business to take care of."_

_She bowed again then left the room_

_Master Splinters Talk and Love_

_(Jenny's POV)_

When Master Splinter and I walked into his room he had me sit on the mat. I sat in a fetal position and waited as he lit some candles. Then he sat in usual spot.

"Miss Miyagi, I know you have been through a hard time. I also know my son has been through a hard time."He paused. I felt guilt and sadness surround me. "but I do not blame you."

"You don't? I was afraid that you guys would never forgive me. Don't know what I would do then. . ." I said sadly.

"Don't worry Jenny."I looked up surprised because he has never said my first name before."We will not abandon you. Donatello loves you and will do anything in the world to protect you."

"Thank you Master Splinter. I really appreciate it. A lot has changed since the sleepover. I've changed and I know my friends-or sisters-are the same."I said.

Then I realized that my sisters weren't here again and I instantly felt sad. Master Splinter must of notice my sudden change in mood.

"Don't worry, my daughter, we will get them back. My sons will make sure of it."He said fiercely.

I smiled.

"Thank sensei."

"Now, go and rest. I know you must be tired."

"Yes, father. Uh, where do I sleep at, I am sure you didn't expect me to see you again."I asked.

He smiled this time.

"I believe my son, Donatello, can help you with that, my dear."

I nodded, but was kind of confused.

"Good night."I said as I got up to leave.

"Good night."

I walked into the room and almost ran into Don. I stumbled backwards and would've feel if Don wouldn't have grabbed my arm and straightened me out. Then he pulled me close.

"Hey, good chat with Master Splinter?"He asked.

"Uh huh."Was all I could manage to say.

He smiled, then he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled, then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Kissing him was just as I remembered before Shredder had taken me away. Warm, passionate and full of love.

"EWwwwwwww! Gross! Get a room!"Someone shouted behind us.

We pulled apart and smiled again. Then looked at our interrupter. Mikey was standing there with a disgusted-but humorous-look on his face.

"Sounds good to me."Don said, chuckling.

"Yeah, me too."I responded, both grinning at Mikey.

"Ok, that is just gross! I'm out of here."He said.

He turned around and stomped away. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. Don joined in.

"Oh, that was fun!"I laughed.

"Yeah it was."Don responded.

We laughed for like ten minutes before we managed to settle down.

"Alright, speaking of rooms, where do I sleep?"I asked him.

"You can take mine and I'll sleep on the couch."He responded.

"Or, you can join me in your room."I suggested.

He froze for a minute and I thought he would reject me.

"D-do you think that's a good idea?"he asked.

I smiled.

"We don't have to do anything. I've missed you and I am not ready to say goodbye."I answered.

This time, he smiled.

"Alright, come on."

He lead me to his room.

"I guess I am sleeping in my regular clothes."I said, with a shrug.

"Actually, I kept some of your clothes after you left. I was hoping that this was all a night mare or something and you would come back. I have you favorite pajamas and three outfits. The rest were either buried or blocked."He explained.

"Coolness! Where are they?"

"In the drawer, top left."He answered pointing to the drawer.

I skipped over and shuffled through everything before I found it. They were indeed my favorite pair. They were all black and decorated with spiders and skulls. Plus they were warm and comfortable.

I then looked up at Don.

"Turn around."I told him.

"Huh?"He said, dumbly.

I giggled.

"Turn around. You don't need to see me change, especially since we aren't gonna do anything."I answered.

"Oh, uh. . . Right, I knew that."He chuckled nervously and then turned around.

I smiled and then quickly got dressed.

"Alrighty, I am done!"I said when I was finished.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"You're even more beautiful than you can imagine."He said.

He walked over to me and kissed me again. I enthusiastically kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck, as his wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. My body felt on fire and I just couldn't get enough of him. I moaned.

He pulled away suddenly and laughed.

"if you do that again, then we will both be in trouble. Come on, let's go to sleep."He said.

I followed him and tried to get my heart to slow down. The we laid down, I put my head on his plastron and I could feel his heartbeat. He started to stroke my hair.

"I love you."I murmured as sleep engulfed me.

"I love you too."He said, and then I was gone.

(_Mikey's POV_)

Even though seeing my brother and his girlfriend was disgusted me, It still made me feel empty and hollow. I haven't been the same since I lost Jess and I doubt I ever will be again until I have her in my arms.

When Jenny returned, I had hoped Jess would be right behind her. When she didn't come in, I knew she still didn't have her memory and it hurt me. Seeing Don and Jenny together made me feel hurt and depressed. So I left the lair.

I was turning into Raph. We barely saw him half the time and when he was at home he was either punching his punching bag or asleep.

Me I escaped when I could or when I really needed too. I sat down in a secluded area in Central Park. . . that is when I heard the crying.

(_Jessica's POV_)

After Jenny left, I felt like something wasn't right. I mean, she just went crazy, yelled that she loved one of those freaks and then ran.

Hmm, I feel like calling them freaks feels wrong. Why is that? And lately I haven't felt as close to my master. I mean, calling him master feels wrong as well.

What was wrong with me?

_Flashback:_

_"We've been kidnapped. We're in some room-most likely a basement- without a window and only one door. It's more than likely locked though."Jenny explained._

_I looked over at her then we all gathered around Mandy's cot._

_"What are we going to do? We can't stay here! I have a life!" Autumn said scared._

_"Yes, we know Autumn. We're all the same. But I think right now we should just focus on living." Jenny said, shaking my head._

_All of a sudden the door banged open. We all jumped and looked over at the door. A man wearing a silvery metal suit with spikes stood in our doorway. Jenny stood in front of all of us._

_"Who the fuck is you and what the hell do you want with me and my friends!" Jenny practically yelled angrily._

_I look at him terrified and knew immediately this would be bad._

_"You must be the young leader of this fine group, aren't you?" He asked Jenny._

_His voice was so ice cold, it sent shivers down my back._

_"I-I guess you could say that."She said, sounding scared._

_He looked satisfied at the scared tone in her voice and that pissed me off._

_"Now what the fuck do you want?"Jenny said loudly._

_He just grinned and I got angrier and angrier._

_"You are to be bait for us. We know once they know you're here they'll come right away." The spiky dude said._

_"Right, uh spiky dude, who the hell are you talking about, because I'm confused."She asked, annoyed and confused._

_"Call me Shredder." He said._

_"Right Shredder, whatever. Now, who the fuck is you trying to lure in with us as bait?"_

_"Don't play innocent, we know you know them." Shredhead said._

_"Actually we fucking don't and I am really starting to get pissed off. So who the hell are you trying to lure in?" She yelled._

_He smirked._

_"The turtles, of course."_

_Flashback ended._

Weird, where did that come from?

_Flashback:_

_Alarms were going off all around us. I didn't know why and I was wondering if we were finally being rescued._

_"Why do you think the alarm is going off?"Autumn asked a little scared._

_"Maybe it's someone to rescue us."i said hopefully._

_"Let's hope because I can't stand staying here much longer."Jenny said, wincing._

_"Me either and I didn't even go through what you did."Autumn said._

_Then the door busted opened. We all screamed, afraid of what was going to happen. You can imagine our shock when we saw who was at the door._

_"Oh my god."Jenny whispered, staring in shock at who I saw._

_"They're r-real!"I said, looking as shocked as I felt._

_"I can't believe this!"Autumn said incredulous._

_"Wow!"Mandy only said._

_Because standing in the door was the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael._

_Flashback ended._

Maybe this was what happened with Jenny!

_Flashback:_

_The morning of our sixth week living here found me and my friends in my room talking._

_"I can't believe it's been six weeks! I really feel at home here!"Autumn exclaimed._

_We all laughed._

_"It is amazing. So, has anyone made a move yet?"Jenny asked them._

_They all shook their head._

_"I almost did, but then we were interrupted by Mikey yelling that the pizza was down."Mandy admitted. "I really thought we were finally going to kiss. We had started leaning in, but then Jessica's loud mouth yelled for us to come eat."_

_"Hey! He is not a loud mouth!"I exclaimed._

_Jenny laughed._

_"Yes he is Jess, I am pretty sure people in China can hear him."She said, grinning._

_I rolled her eyes._

_"You guys are evil!"_

_I hit them all in the head with a pillow, causing a giant pillow fight to rage out. We were all laughing, shouting at each other and hitting one another with pillows._

_After about twenty minutes we collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles._

_Flashback ended._

Hey, I remember this!

_Flashback:_

_"I would NOT want to fall down there."Mandy said, shaking her head._

_"Then maybe should come just come with us."Someone said behind us._

_We all jumped, startled and looked behind us. Shredder was there with a hundred foot ninjas._

_Jenny glared at him._

_"Yeah right, not after the nice welcome present you gave me."She growled._

_He smirked._

_"Either you come quietly, or my foot will make sure you all get a nice trip to the pulse, after they catch you."He smirked._

_I was scared, boy was I scared. Jenny was hurt really bad on that machine and I had no doubt he will put all of us on it this time. But I wasn't going to let him stop me._

_"Go to hell."Jen said._

_"Foot ninjas, grab them."_

_This time we were ready for a fight. These goons didn't know that we trained ourselves in ninjitzu and we could easily kick their asses. The fight began and boy did I love the look on Shredders face when we began kicking ninja ass._

_"Hey girls, I think he's shocked by our ninja abilities. Maybe we should've mentioned that we had been training ourselves since-what seventh grade-and we can kick ass now."jenny yelled over the grunts of fallen ninjas._

_"Yep, quite a surprise for Shredhead, huh."I mocked._

_Shredder seemed to be getting really pissed off at us mocking him, but it was fun. Kicking ninja ass was something I had always wanted to do. That was why we had trained ourselves; we've always hoped to get the chance to do this. We probably could have kicked their ass when the attacked us at the sleepover, but they caught us off guard._

_It took as about 20 minutes to take down all the ninjas. It was now just us and Shredder._

_"Well Shredder, it's only you and us. What are you gonna do know?"Jenny asked him, smirking._

_He glared at us._

_"We will meet again."He said._

_He threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared in the smoke._

_Flashback ended._

_Whoa this is getting good!_

_Flashback:_

_I felt nervous as Mikey and I walked into the kitchen to get the pizza stuff together. I didn't know how to tell him my feelings. I really liked him. He was really funny and loved to joke around._

_"So what kind of pizza do you want to make?"Mikey asked._

_"Huh, oh, sorry. I don't care whatever you want."I answered, feeling distracted._

_"Are you ok, babe? You seem a little out of it."Mikey said, sounding concerned._

_"Yeah, I'm just nervous."I admitted._

_"Nervous? About what, aren't we just making pizza?" He asked confused._

_He was totally oblivious to my feelings for him. I wonder if he even feels the same._

_I felt a lump grow in my throat and tears started prickling in my eyes._

_"I'm gonna go to my room."My voice cracked, not looking at him._

_I turned around and started making my way out. Then I felt him grab my arm and spun me around._

_His face looked upset and concerned._

_"Jess, what's wrong?"He asked._

_I bit back a sob as tears started flowing down my cheeks._

_"I-I'm s-scared."I stuttered._

_"Why?"He asked, looking at me with fearful eyes._

_I couldn't look at him though._

_"B-because, I-I'm f-falling I-in l-love w-with y-you a-and I-I k-know y-you d-don't f-feel t-the s-same."I said in a jumbled mess._

_He pulled me into a hug._

_"What makes you think I don't love you? I am starting to fall for you too. I thought you could never feel the same way for me because I'm a giant turtle and you." He said softly in my ear._

_I looked up to him and saw that he was sincere. He really did love me._

_"I don't care that you're a turtle, appearances don't matter to me. I like you a lot and I want us to be more than friends."I told him._

_He smiled pretty, and then before I knew what he was doing, his lips crashed onto mine in a passionate kiss. I eagerly responded. It was the most wonderful I had ever had. My whole body felt on fire as the kiss deepened, I pulled away giggling._

_"I love you."I muttered confidently._

_He smiled in return._

_"I love you too." He said before we kissed again._

_Flashback ended._

Mikey. . . I am in love with Mikey! Smiling, I waited for more.

_Flashback:._

_"Hey Don, what's up? I head the alarms blaring."Mikey said._

_Me and Mikey had walked into the living room with everyone else._

_"We don't know. The alarms shut off suddenly."Jen said, confused._

_Thump thump thump._

_Everyone looked and the door. Something or someone was definitely out there._

_**BOOM!**_

_The door busted apart as someone busted through the door. I immediately knew who it was, it was-_

_"Shredder."Jenny growled._

_He smiled at us as Foot ninjas swarmed in and completely surrounded us. The guys drew their weapons and the girls and I got into a fighting stance._

_"How did they find us."I heard Don ask._

_"I don't know, but I don't like this."Jen answered._

_"How did we find you, you ask?"Shredder laughed."It was easy. The girls showed us the way."_

_I was confused and pissed._

_"What the hell do you mean-"Jen started to say but cut off._

_Shredder had just pushed some button and at the moment I got this weird feeling. For a minute I felt like I was in a trance. Then I snapped out of it._

_Shredder, my master, smiled evilly at me and the girls. I smiled back. Then I moved away from Mikey and went over to stand next to my true master. The girls did the same thing._

_Flashback ended._

"OH MY GOSH!"I shouted.

Then I turned around and l ran out of the tower. I ran and ran and ran all the way to Central park. I collapsed in the trees in a place that was secluded area.

I cried. I knew his family would never forgive me for my betrayal.

"Hello, dudette are you ok."Someone asked, the voice familiar.

I gasped because standing there was Mikey. He was hidden of course and I don't think he realized it was me sitting there.

"M-Mikey?"I whispered.

He looked surprised.

"Who are yo-"he cut off, he recognized me.

"Jessica?"he asked uncertain.

"Y-yes it's me. I-I'm sorry Mikey! I didn't mean to betray you! I don't know what happened!"Isobbed.

He ran over to me and pulled me up into a hug, surprising me.

"No babe, it's not your fault. Shredhead put some kind of chip into your brain and made you believe you worked for him."He explained.

I gasped.

"You mean that's why I couldn't remember anything. He took away my memories!"

Mikey nodded against my shoulder. Then he pulled away enough to look into my eyes.

"I love you Jess and I am never letting him touch you again."He promised.

Then he leaned down and kissed me straight on the mouth. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer.

We pulled away a few minutes later to breath.

"I love you Mikey."I said, breathless.

"I love you too."

**(Yeah! They are together again. Everyone wanted Jess home and I agreed. Now it's just Mandy and Autumn in Shredders Hell house! Stay with me as I get u the next chapter! Oh and R&R!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage mutant ninja turtles. ): It makes me really sad. But hey, I am writing this story and the guys have girlfriends(Kinda) so it's all good! (:**_

_**A little from Last chapter:**_

_"Hello, dudette are you ok."Someone asked, the voice familiar._

_I gasped because standing there was Mikey. He was hidden of course and I don't think he realized it was me sitting there._

_"M-Mikey?"I whispered._

_He looked surprised._

_"Who are yo-"he cut off, he recognized me._

_"Jessica?"he asked uncertain._

_"Y-yes it's me. I-I'm sorry Mikey! I didn't mean to betray you! I don't know what happened!"I sobbed._

_He ran over to me and pulled me up into a hug, surprising me._

_"No babe, it's not your fault. Shredhead put some kind of chip into your brain and made you believe you worked for him."He explained._

_I gasped._

_"You mean that's why I couldn't remember anything. He took away my memories!"_

_Mikey nodded against my shoulder. Then he pulled away enough to look into my eyes._

_"I love you Jess and I am never letting him touch you again."He promised._

_Then he leaned down and kissed me straight on the mouth. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer._

_We pulled away a few minutes later to breath._

_"I love you Mikey."I said, breathless._

_"I love you too."_

_**Exciting Night**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

"Hey everyone, come down here!"

I heard someone shouting and it woke me up. Angrily, I opened my eyes and looked at the time.

_3:48 am_

"Great, two hours of sleep and I'm already up.

"I groaned."

"What's going on?"Don asked.

"I don't know, but I seriously want to kick whoever woke me up ass."I said.

"Come on! Hurry!"Mikey shouted.

"That would be Mikey."Don said as he got up.

"Yep, I'm gonna kick his ass."

I followed him out of the room and into the living room.

"Mikey why the hell did yo-"I cut off.

Because standing there beside him, looking small, but happy, was Jessica.

"Jess!"I shrieked.

I ran over and hugged her, ignoring Don and Mikey's protest because I ''hurt their ears.''

"Omg! You're ok!"I shouted.

"Yeah, I got all my memories back after Shredder yelled at me for no goddamn reason."She said, hugging me back.

"I so happy you're here! What about the others?"I asked as we pulled away.

She looked at me sad.

"No, they were both still under his spell when I left. I was afraid they would turn me in if I said anything. So I ran to Central Park and that's where Mikey found me."

"Hmm, there must be something about Central Park because that's where I found Donny."I said, thinking aloud.

"I bet Shredder is going to be pissed when he realizes I'm not there either."

"I bet. He's probably gonna keep a closer eye on the other girls."

Raph and Leo finally walked in looking not so happy.

"What's with all the noi-"Leo started but he cut off when he saw Jess."You're back! Did you get all your memories back?"

"Yep, all of them!"

"What about Mandy?"Raph asked gruffly.

"And Autumn?"Leo also asked.

"No change in them, I'm afraid. I assume that when Shredhead realizes I am gone, he's gonna keep a close eye on the them though so it'll be nearly impossible to get to them."She answered sadly.

"Great, so you guys get to escape with your memories and Mandy is still there being controlled! Why didn't you try to save them? Why did you guys just ran out?"Raph exploded.

"I'm sorry Raph, but I had to get out of there."Jess said weakly.

She hated being yelled at, especially when she couldn't control what happened.

"Raph calm down, it's not their fault."Leo said calmly.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! My girlfriend is being controlled by Shredder and you want me to calm down! No fucking way!"

"I'm sorry Ra-"She started, but Raph cut her off.

"No, don't apologize, for all I know you could still be under Shredhead's control! Both of you! I don't know why we're bothering with a bunch of traitorous-"Raph yelled, but was cut off my Leo

"RAPH! Stop it!"He shouted.

Jess had tears in her eyes and they spilled over when he said traitorous. A sob escaped her lips then she turned around and fled from the room.

"Great, now look what you've done!"I said angrily.

"Don't talk to me! Go chase your little accomplice and get out of our lives!"

After he said that I did something completely stupid, I punched him, right in is snout. Then I turned around and ran after Jess. Mikey had ran out before me.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK HERE So I can you're a-"Raph yelled after me till I was out of hearing distance- thank goodness.

Then I heard footsteps following behind me. Thinking it was Raph, I turned around to give him a piece of my mind, but it was Don. I smiled and continued to run. He caught up to me a minute later.

"You ok?'' He asked worriedly.

I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I am more worried about Jess than Raph bein' a jerk."I answered.

He nodded and then we caught up with Mikey and Jess. Jess had tears streaming down her face and Mikey was comforting her

"Shhh, it's ok babe. I'm here for you and I won't let anyone hurt you."Mikey said soothingly to Jess.

I smiled at the scene in front of me.

"T-thank y-you M-Mikey."She cried.

"For what, babe?"

"F-for loving m-me, no m-matter w-what"

"I'll always love you babe."

I smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at Don questionably

"I love you."He said.

I beamed.

"I love you too."

Then h leaned down and kissed me.

(_**Don't you just love Raph's temper! Sorry it's been a while. Love my fans and continue to R&R!**_)


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tmnt! Its sucks, but it is true… Enjoy!_

_"No change in them, I'm afraid. I assume that when Shredhead realizes I am gone, he's gonna keep a close eye on the them though so it'll be nearly impossible to get to them."She answered sadly._

_"Great, so you guys get to escape with your memories and Mandy is still there being controlled! Why didn't you try to save them? Why did you guys just ran out?"Raph exploded._

_"I'm sorry Raph, but I had to get out of there."Jess said weakly._

_She hated being yelled at, especially when she couldn't control what happened._

_"Raph calm down, it's not their fault."Leo said calmly._

_"Calm down! CALM DOWN! My girlfriend is being controlled by Shredder and you want me to calm down! No fucking way!"_

_"I'm sorry Ra-"She started, but Raph cut her off._

_"No, don't apologize, for all I know you could still be under Shredhead's control! Both of you! I don't know why we're bothering with a bunch of traitorous-"Raph yelled, but was cut off my Leo_

_"RAPH! Stop it!"He shouted._

_Jess had tears in her eyes and they spilled over when he said traitorous. A sob escaped her lips then she turned around and fled from the room._

_"Great, now look what you've done!"I said angrily._

_"Don't talk to me! Go chase your little accomplice and get out of our lives!"_

_After he said that I did something completely stupid, I punched him, right in is snout. Then I turned around and ran after Jess. Mikey had ran out before me._

_"THAT LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK HERE So I can you're a-"Raph yelled after me till I was out of hearing distance- thank goodness._

_Then I heard footsteps following behind me. Thinking it was Raph, I turned around to give him a piece of my mind, but it was Don. I smiled and continued to run. He caught up to me a minute later._

_"You ok?'' He asked worriedly._

_I smiled sadly._

_"Yeah, I am more worried about Jess than Raph bein' a jerk."I answered._

_He nodded and then we caught up with Mikey and Jess. Jess had tears streaming down her face and Mikey was comforting her_

_"Shhh, it's ok babe. I'm here for you and I won't let anyone hurt you."Mikey said soothingly to Jess._

_I smiled at the scene in front of me._

_"T-thank y-you M-Mikey."She cried._

_"For what, babe?"_

_"F-for loving m-me, no m-matter w-what"_

_"I'll always love you babe."_

_I smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at Don questionably_

_"I love you."He said._

_I beamed._

_"I love you too."_

_Then he leaned down and kissed me._

_**Craziness in the House-Err Lair**_

_(Leo POV)_

I sighed in frustration and weariness as Jenny and Donny ran out of the lair to chase after Jess and Mikey.

"Raph, what the shell is your problem?"I asked him sternly.

He glared at me.

"What's wrong with me? Well there's a lot of things, but the main one is MY GIRLFRIEND IS UNDER THE SHREDDERS CONTROL!"He yelled.

I looked calmly into his furious face. Inside I felt pain at the fact that Autumn was under Shredder's control, but I wasn't about to lose it like Raph seemed to be.

"Raph, did you forget the small fact that my girlfriend is also under Shredders control and I'm not losing it and yelling at an innocent girl. You own brothers girlfriend."I said, while shaking my head.

"Yeah I know, yet your taking up for those traitors. For all we know Shredhead set them up again and this time we will die. Or for all we know they could've neva loved us and Shredhead's just messin' with our feeling."He growled.

"I've thought about that, but I think Sensei would have known if they have anymore darkness in them.''

"Yeah, so we know Jenny a goody goody, but not Jessica. Sensei neva saw her, so you neva know."

"Raph, I know this is hard, but I seriously doubt Jess is evil still. I just didn't get that kind of vibe from her. Plus, she ran out of the room sobbing."

The hard head wasn't listening though. He was as stubborn as you could get.

"I'll accept that Jenny's normal, but NOT Jess. And Jenny is gonna pay for slappin' me."

Then he turned around and stomped out of the room.

I sighed and shook my head again.

Getting him to listen to me would be near impossible.

A minute after he left, Don, Jess, and Mikey came back with Jess. Jess was no longer crying.

"Hey are you ok now Jess?"I asked, concern evident in my voice.

She smiled.

"Thanks for the concern, but I am fine now. Mikey helped me a lot."She answered.

I nodded.

"That's good. . . well, I'm going back to bed. Night everyone."I said, waving.

"Night."They said together.

(_Jenny's POV)_

I said night as Leo walked away to go to bed. Then I turned back to Jess and Mikey.

"You sure you'll be ok?"I asked her.

She smiled again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have Mikey."She said, while smiling up at him.

I grinned.

"Ok, night you guys."I said, waving.

"Night!"She said.

Don mumbled a quick night before I dragged him to the bedroom.

"I hope she'll be ok. What Raph said really stung her. I know, I'm her sister."I said, worriedly when we got back to our room.

Our room.

That made me feel all fuzzy and happy.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Mikey will take care of her. And tomorrow we can kick his shell for the things he said. None of the things he said bothered you did they?"He asked, protectively.

I smiled.

"No, I'm fine. And I love it when you get all protective! It's sexy."I purred.

He grinned.

"Really, then well, I'll try to be protective more often."He growled.

I giggled.

"I love you Donatello."I said, seriously.

"I love you too Jenny. More than you'll ever know."

We both we're lying down now. We were turned towards each other. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. It was supposed to just be a good night kissed, but soon it became more than that. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Before I knew it we were making out. I pulled myself closer to him as his hands roamed all over my body. His hands reached under my stomach and roamed around my stomach. When he realized what he was doing he stopped and pulled his hands away from my stomach.

"No, don't stop."I begged.

"Are you sure you're ready?"He asked.

I looked into the eyes of the guy I love. I knew my answer before he even asked.

'Yes, I do. I want you Donny. Right now."

He smiled as he kissed me once more. Then he removed y clothes and we joined together, happy to finally be together forever.

_**(Yeah, they had sex, Lol! I'm not gonna give details, cuz I'm too lazy, so make up what happened in your head! R&R for more!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tmnt! Which really sucks, but I do own Jenny, Autumn, Jessica, and Mandy!_

_**Braking apart the House 2**_

_(Shredder's POV)_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY?"I yelled at my daughter Karai.

"The ninja's weren't watching her like they should've been and she ran away."She said calmly.

"ARGH! I want all ninja's who were on duty around that time to report to me in an hour. Lock away the last two girls until we can upgrade their chips. GO!"I yelled.

She bowed and left the room.

I couldn't believe yet another girl as escaped. I thought the chips would be stronger. I looked over at the Foot ninja who was standing next to me.

"Bring Stockman to me, now!"I demanded.

He bowed.

"Yes sir."

He left the room. I was really angry right now. The turtles haven't even left their hiding spot and yet I still have lost two girls. One of them was the strongest of the group.

"You needed me sir?"Stockman asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes. I want you to modify a new chip to super enhance the brainwashing in the girls. We've already lost two of the girls and I want to make sure we don't loss these two."I demanded again.

"I'll do it right away sir."He agreed.

"Good, now go!"

He left the room.

"I will not go down without a fight. The turtles are probably going crazy right now. Once I find them, I will make sure they pay. But first I think we should relocate. If the turtles can't find us, they can't steal take the last two girls."

(_Jenny's POV)_

A month has passed since I returned to the turtles. We have completely lost track of Shredder because once he realized he lost Jess, he moved. The turtles have gone crazy in order to find them. The only problem is that as they go crazy, I feel sick.

I don't know why I am sick. I mostly feel sick to my stomach and throw up in the morning. I feel tired a lot and am very temperamental. At first I thought it was because I am PMSing but I haven't even had my period.

And, well, that's when all the pieces fell into place.

"Don, can I talk to you?"I asked.

We were in his lab right now. He was working on a project to hopefully track the girls. I don't know what he was doing though because I've been sick lately.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"He answered, looking concerned.

"I think I figured out why I've been sick lately. . ."I started.

"What is it?"He asked, definitely concerned now.

He got up and walked over to me.

"I think I'm pregnant."I said, simply.

He looked at me shocked.

"B-but how is that possible! You're human, I'm a turtle."He said, in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I've got all the warning signs of pregnancy and you're the only one I've slept with. . ."I said softly.

"I don't know. . . I'll run a few tests to see. I can run an ultrasound also."He said.

I nodded.

_Thirty minutes later._

I am pregnant.

Those three words seemed impossible. I mean, my lover is a turtle. But there is a baby inside of me. You can even feel the bump on my stomach.

"Wow, I can't believe it."Don said, still in shock.

"Me either. . ."I said.

"Are you ok, you know, with being pregnant?"He asked, worriedly.

"I am. You're the only one I would ever want to have children with and well, this is perfect."I said, smiling.

He smiled back in relief.

"I am very excited too. I never thought I would have children of my own." He said.

I reached up and kissed him.

"I Love you Donatello."I said.

"I love you too Jenny."He said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and just hugged each other tightly.

"Are you ready to tell the rest of the family?"He asked.

"Yeah, call a family meeting; I need to go to the bathroom." I said and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

When I was done puking my guts out, I went into the living room. Everyone was already gathered there. Even Raph, who has been given me and Jess death glares for over a month, was in there. He was glaring at me of course.

"What's going on?"Leo asked when I joined Donny in the middle of the room.

"Well, we have something to announce. It's good news to us, but I don't know what you all will think."Don started.

"What is it, my son?"Master Splinter asked.

Don looked at me and I nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."I stated.

Everyone looked at me in shock and awe. Well, Raph looked at me in complete fury.

"Wait, you're pregnant with Don's kid?"Mikey asked.

I smiled.

"Yep, I am."I answered.

"But how is that possible?"Leo asked.

"We don't know. But we took a couple tests and all signs point to the fact that she's pregnant."Donny explained.

I looked at Master Splinter. His opinion on this matters to me more than anything.

"Are you ok with all of this Master Splinter?"I asked him.

He smiled at me.

"Yes I am. I see that it makes my son happy and if it makes him happy, then it certainly makes me happy."He said, kindly.

I smiled.

"Thanks Master Splinter."

"I for one think this is sooo exciting!"Jess exclaimed.

She jumped up and gave me and Donny a huge hug.

"I hope you make me the godmother!"

I laughed.

"Of course you are, right Don."

"Huh, oh, yeah definitely!"He said, enthusiastically.

"Sweet!"

"Hey am I gonna be the godfather?"Mikey asked.

"I dunno, you think you can handle it?"I said, joking.

"Of course I can!"He shouted.

I laughed.

"We'll see, I think we have plenty of time to worry about that."

After that everyone started to go their own way. Master Splinter went back to his room, Leo went to the dojo to meditate, and Mikey and Jess went to the kitchen, probably to make pizza. It was just me, Don, and Raph in the living room.

"Raph, I know you don't like me, but please, don't start yelling."I begged.

"I ain't gonna yell. I don't like this, but there's nothing I can do."He said gruffly.

I watched sadly as he stormed out of the room and went to his bed room. I sighed.

"I wish he didn't hate me so much. It makes me sad to think he hates me and probably our kid."I said sadly.

Donny nodded.

"I know what you mean. It's hard to know my brother hates the girl I love."He said.

I sighed; things around here are gonna be a lot more difficult.

_**(Ooo! Were you expecting that? I was! But that's only cuz I am writing the story! More to come soon! Stay tuned! AND R&R!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tmnt! Which really sucks, but I do own Jenny, Autumn, Jessica, and Mandy!_

_**Finding Them at Last**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

Another month has past and still no sign of where Shredhead has taken the girls. Everyone works day and night to try to find them, but they are starting to lose hope. I on the other hand haven't lost hope, but I'm not much help. If I'm not asleep, then I'm in the bathroom puking. I am also starting to become emotional unstable. By now the bump on my stomach is visible when I wear a skin tight shirt.

"Hey Don, have you found anything yet?"I asked as I wobbled into his lab

He looked up at me, concern visible on his face.

"Hey, are you ok?"He asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine! You don't have to ask me that every time I see you!"I snapped.

Hurt replaced the worried on his face. I instantly felt regret.

"Oh, I'm sorry! This pregnancy has gotten my emotions all mixed up!"I said, close to tears.

"No! It's ok, don't cry. I know you can't help it."He said, hurriedly.

Relief filled my body.

"Good, so how is the search going?"I asked.

"It's, uh, going ok."He said.

I knew it really wasn't, but he didn't want to stress me out.

"Its ok babe, you don't have to save details from me. I know I can be stressful at times, but I have to know the truth."

He sighed.

"I know I'm just worried about all this."He admitted.

I went over to him and kissed his lips and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok."I promised him.

"Thanks."He said.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, until we were called.

"Hey, Don, Jenny, come here, we have company!"Mikey shouted.

I gave Don a confused look.

"Who could that be?"I asked.

"I don't know they wouldn't call us down unless it was really important."He said, sounding as confused as I was.

We walked into the living room, hand in hand. Only to find the biggest surprise ever.

"Karai?"I asked, confused at first, then horrified.

I quickly hid behind Don.

"No, I am not here to hurt you, jenny."She promised.

I looked at Donny and the look on his face confirmed Karai's statement.

"Then why are you here?"I asked.

She smiled.

"I am here to tell you have to find the girls, Autumn and Mandy."She said.

That definitely got everyone's attention, especially Raph and Leo's.

"Where is she?"Raph growled.

"Shredder moved them away after Jess got her memory back. He decided that if you couldn't find them, then they would never get their memories back. They also strengthened the brainwashing chip on them."She started.

"WHERE IS SHE?"Raph yelled.

"Calm down, Raph."Master Splinter snapped."Continue my dear."

She nodded.

"So he called up so partners he has in other states and finally found a place to move to. He's in LA."She said.

"How are we supposed to get to LA?"Raph growled.

"I know how."Donny said.

Everyone looked at him curiously, including me.

"How?"Leo asked curiously.

"Well, as well as working on finding the girls, I was worried that something like this would happened, so I made a chip that only people who believe we exist, can see us. I call it a believer chip."He explained.

"Wait, what if a foot ninja or someone who knows we exist and is our enemy sees us, wouldn't they alert people to our existence?"Mikey asked.

"And do you really think people would believe them? If someone shouts, 'Look a mutant ninja turtle!' they would probably go to a nut house."He explained.

"What about small children? They believe everything exists?"Leo asked.

"Parents will just think it's their imagination."Don said.

"I like it."I said, smiling at my lover.

He smiled back at me.

"Well, do you think it'll work?"Master Splinter asked.

"Yeah, I do."Don answered confidently.

"Well, then, I say go for it. How many of these have you made?"Master Splinter asked.

"Three. I was going to make a fourth one, but I ran out of time."He answered.

"Sooo only three of us can go to LA."Mikey said.

Don nodded.

"Well I am definitely going. I want to get Mandy back and kick those bastards' asses for taking my girlfriend."Raph growled.

"I'm going also, Autumn is my girlfriend and I want to rescue her myself."Leo said.

"I'll have to go as well. I'm the only one who knows how to work the chips and the only one who can break into Shredder's security system."Donny said.

"I'm going as well."I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"You sure you can handle the long trip?"Donny asked me.

"Don, I'm pregnant, not sick."I snapped. Then I realized I snapped."Sorry, but yeah, I have to go. Autumn and Mandy are my best friends and I'll do anything to protect them."I said confidently."Plus, I don't need a chip."

Don nodded.

"Alright, so we need to buy you a plane ticket. We should be able to sneak onto the plane."He said.

"I'll buy my ticket. You guys get your stuff together to go. I'll try to get the earliest plane to LA that I can get."I said, and then I looked up at Karai. "Thank you."

She nodded.

"You are welcome. The girls will not remember you at all when you find them. You will have to take them by force. Then you'll have to lock them away for a few days. Then you will have to try to get their memories back."Karai explained.

"We will, what are you going to do?"I asked.

The guys had already scurried off to get things together. It was just me, Mikey, Jess, Karai and Master Splinter in the living room.

"I will return to LA. Before you guys, I will leave as soon as we are done here. Shredder does not know that I am here. He thinks I am in Indiana, gathering Foot Ninjas."She said.

I nodded.

"Well thank you again. I have to get packed and call the airport."I said.

"Goodbye Jenny, I will see you in LA. Goodbye Jessica and Mikey."She said.

"Bye."We all said together.

As soon as she left, I called the airport. They said that the next flight would be tomorrow at 8:30 am. Then I went to mine and Donny's room. He was already in there, getting some things packed into his duffle bag.

"Hey."I said as I walked in.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, did you get the tickets?"He asked.

"Yep, the plane will leave tomorrow at 8:30 am sharp."I confirmed.

He nodded.

"Are you sure you want to come."He asked.

"Why, do you not want me to come?"I asked sadly."You like someone else don't you."I said angrily.

His eyes opened wide.

"No, of course not! I love you and only you! I do want you to come; I'm just worried about you and the baby."He said, hurriedly.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be fine! It's just a baby. Now, help me pack."I said.

He gave me one more worried look before he helped me start packing.

_**(Yes, they have finally a lead to the girls! Not only that, but Jenny is pregnant! But you didn't expect that! Stay tuned for more! And always R&R to make me happy!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT. But I do own Jenny, Jess, Autumn, and Mandy!_

_**Settling at the Hotel in LA**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

I woke up the minute we landed in LA. The entire flight here consisted of me either sleeping or puking, which is how my life has been spent the last two months. We landed about 3:30 pm at LAX. The guys met me outside in a secluded area.

"Alright where do we go from here? I think we need a hotel."I said, feeling a little queasy again.

"I agree. We can stay at a hotel for a few days to formulate a plan."Donny said nodding.

"Well then, let's fine one."Raph said.

We walked to the nearest hotel, mostly because I was too tired to go any further. I went in a got a room. Then the guys went with me to the room. We took the elevator because we were at the top level. When we arrived, I was seriously amazed with our room. It was a huge two bedroom room, complete with a bathroom, kitchen and small living room.

"Wow, this place is great."I said."I get first pick of room! Pregnant lady gets a room."

I went over to the first room. It had a queen size bed, flat screen TV, small closet and it's own bathroom.

"Sweet! I choose this room. It's obviously the master bedroom!"I said smiling.

Leo got the other room and Raph was going to sleep on the pull out bed on the couch. I got put mine and Donny's suitcase in the closet. Then Don got his laptop set up on the desk.

"I'm gonna take a shower Don."I said.

"Ok, I'll be here if you need me."He said.

He was busy doing God knows what on his laptop. I went over and gave him a kiss before I headed to the bathroom. I stripped and took a nice warm shower. When I was done, I wrapped a towel in my hair and body and went out to get changed. Don was in the same place that I left him. I walked over to him.

"Whatcha workin' on?"I asked him as I kissed his cheek.

He jumped, obviously not noticing me walking in.

"Oh, hey, I didn't hear you walk in."He said, smiling.

I giggled.

"Some ninja you are."I joked.

"Hey, I'm an awesome ninja!"He said defensively.

I laughed.

"I'm joking. You're an amazing ninja, and a sexy one at that."I purred.

"I know."He said, in a manly voice.

I giggled again.

"Now you're definitely sexy when you do that!"I giggled.

He was about to answer me, when there was a knock on the door.

"Do you guys want some people, we're gonna order some."Leo said through the door.

"Yeah, pizza sounds great! I'm starving."I said, enthusiastically.

"Alright, is there a certain kind you want?"He asked.

I looked at Donny and he shrugged.

"What you want, I'll eat."He said.

"Ok, make half cheese, half pepperoni for us."I said loudly.

"Ok."He said.

After he left from the door, I went over to the closet and got my clothes out. He watched me as I quickly got dressed.

"See something you like?"I asked, seductively.

"Oh yeah, I see a lot that I like."He answered.

I giggled.

"I bet."

Once I was dressed, I sat on the bed and turned the TV. Then I just flipped through the channels. Don eventually joined me on the bed and I cuddled against his side and rested my head on his shoulder. He started stroking my hair again.

"You think Karai was telling the truth about the girls being here?"I asked, worried.

"I think she was. She was right about you coming back when you got all your memories back, so I am assuming she's right about this."He answered.

"I hope. I want us to all be together again, especially since we're going to have a baby."I said.

I saw him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"I can't wait to have the baby. Have you thought of any names?"He asked.

"Yeah, if I have a girl, I want to name her Kaylie. I've always wanted to name my first born girl that."I answered.

"And what if it's a boy?"He asked.

"I'm not sure. I always said that I would have my husband name my first born son."I said, thoughtfully.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have something."He said.

He hopped up and went over to his suitcase. Then he grabbed a velvet box and went over to me. Then he got down on one knee. I gasped in surprise.

"I know we can't have a real wedding or anything because I am a turtle. But, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my live with you. Please, will you do the honor of being with me for the rest of yours and my life?"He said.

"O my god, Donny. Yes! Of course! I was yours from the minute I met you!"I exclaimed.

He opened the box to reveal a wedding band set. The first ring was a small gold embedded with three diamonds. The second ring was a small gold ring, covered with diamonds.

"Wow! That must have been expensive."I said, completely breathless.

"Well, you're worth it."He said.

He put both rings on my finger. I admired both of them before I looked up at him.

"Wow, Donny, I love it! I love you as well!"I smiled.

"I love you too."He said.

I got up and kissed him on the lips. Then I hugged him tight for a few minutes.

"Pizza's here!"Leo shouted.

I smiled as I stepped out of his arms.

"Come on, let's go eat."I said, dragging him out of the room.

He smiled as he let me pull him out.

Leo and Raph were already sitting at the table, eating their pizza.

"Yummy, I'm hungry!"I said.

I sat at the table and loaded my plate with two pieces of pizza and two breadsticks.

"So what are we going to do now?"Donny asked Leo.

"Well, first off, we need to scout out the area around Shredders tower."Leo answered.

"Do you know where it is? That's the only thing Karai didn't tell us and LA is _huuuge._"I said.

"Well, no, but I'm sure we can easily find it. All we got to do is find the building with the Foot signature on it."He said.

"What's that one your figure."Raph asked, glaring at my finger.

I smiled at my rings.

"Donny gave them to me."I said, giggling slightly.

He was about to say something else, but Leo interrupted him.

"I think they're beautiful."

"Thank you Leo, I do too."I said.

We were all quiet for a few minutes as we continued to eat.

"Sooo, tomorrow we're going to find the building and then scout out the area?"I asked.

"Yep, that's the plan."Leo answered.

"Cool." I said.

We continued to eat completely in silence.

_**(Please R&R! I don't know what else to say, so I hope you're enjoying this song!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, which- for the record- SUCKS! But I do own Jenny, Autumn, Mandy, and Jessica, so I guess that makes up for that! :D_

_**Scouting the area**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

We woke up the next morning to get ready to find Shredders building. But first I made everyone sit down for breakfast. I made pancakes with syrup and orange juice.

"Why do we have to eat before we find Shredheads building and rescue Mandy?"Raph growled, while picking at his food.

"Well, for one, fighting bad guys on an empty stomach will just make you lose energy quicker. Second I'm pregnant and if I don't eat, you're going to have to deal with one bitchy lady the entire time."I answered.

"I really don't think you should come with us."Don said. "Not with the baby and everything."

I sighed.

"I'm coming. I have too. They're my best friends and I have to be part of their rescue. I know you're worried about the baby, but I promise I'll be careful, I won't even fight if that'll make you feel better."I told him.

This time he sighed.

"I know it would make me feel better if you stayed."He said.

"I know."

"It would make me feel better if you'd leave."Raph grumbled.

I groaned, along with Don and Leo.

"Raph, I had hoped you would feel better about my _fiancé _now that we are close to finding your girlfriend."Don snapped.

Raph didn't say anything.

"Raph, I don't want to be your enemy. You'll be my brother in law soon and an uncle to my baby. Just please tell me what your problem is so we can fix this mess and be a family."I practically begged.

Raph still didn't answer. I sighed and shook my head. Then I stood up. Everyone, including Raph, looked at me confused.

"I'm not hungry anymore, come and get me when you're ready to go."I said.

Then I turned around and left the room.

_(Donny's POV)_

I watched as Jenny left the room and slam the door to our room. I could've sworn a tear slide down her face when I saw her enter the room. When I saw it anger surged through my turtle body. I turned around and glared at my brother.

"Seriously Raph! She's pregnant for God's sake and you treat her like some kind of evil disease. I understand that you miss Mandy and you probably wish she was the one pregnant and engaged to you, but Jenny is my fiancée and if you're going to treat her like this, then you can stop calling me your brother!"I yelled at him.

Then I jumped out of my seat and stormed away into our room where Jenny was. I found her sitting on the bed, crying.

"Jen?"I asked softly.

She looked up at me, startled. Then she tried to quickly wipe away the tears.

"Oh, you guys ready to go?"She asked, standing up quickly.

I walked over to her and hugged her close. She relaxed against me.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry that Raph is acting like this."I apologized.

She sighed.

"I'm fine, really. My emotions are just messed up because of the baby."She said sighing.

"I know, but I'm so worried about you. Between Raph being a jerk and this baby on the way, I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

She looked up at me, eyes shining in tears, but she was smiling slightly.

"Hun, I'll be fine, I promise. Yeah Raph is a jerk, but I grew up with jerks. I wasn't exactly popular in school and people treated me and my friends bad. Plus, my sister could be a real bitch at times. I am really fine, so don't worry."

I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here at the hotel? It'll make me feel better."

"Don, relax, I'll be fine! I mean, all we are doing is looking for Shredheads tower and then scouting out the area. I doubt we're going to fight at all."

"And what if we do? I don't want you to get hurt."

She surprised me by kissing my lips.

"I'll be fine."She said when we pulled apart."If it comes to a fight, I'll back off, don't worry."

I sighed.

"I guess there's no point in trying to talk you out of this, right."

"Nope, now come on, I'm sure they're ready to go now."She said, stepping out of my arms.

She grabbed my hands and practically dragged me out of the room. I smiled at the familiarity of it, she does it a lot.

When we came into the living room, we saw that Leo and Raph were done eating and Leo was doing the dishes. He was almost done. Raph was getting ready.

"Sit down on the couch and I'll help Leo finish up."I told her.

"Okey dokey!"She said and skipped over to the couch.

I smiled then went over to Leo.

"Hey bro, need any help?"I asked.

"Nope, I just finished."He said as he pulled the plug.

"Oh, ok. Then are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Is Jenny ok?"He asked, looking at her worriedly.

She was flipping through channels, while rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah, I think she's ok. Being pregnant really messes up her emotions."I answered.

"I bet. I can't believe Raph is still acting like a jerk. I hope getting Mandy back helps him."

"Me too."

We walked over to Jenny. She smiled up at us.

"Ready to go?"She asked.

"Yeah, ready Raph?" Leo asked, not even glancing up at him.

"Yeah, let's go."Raph shouted back gruffly.

We all left together, all of us had the chip back on. We'll except for Jenny, of course. Yesterday Jenny had gotten a car for us to rent while we were here. We went back to where the car was parked in the parking garage.

"I get to drive!"Jenny shouted, running to the car.

"Hey, what if I want to drive."I asked, smiling at my fiancée.

She giggled.

"You can't drive! No one will be able to see you! It'll look weird!"

"She's right."Leo said, smiling.

"So, yeah, I get to drive!" We all piled into the car. I sat shotgun while Leo and Raph piled in the back.

'Alright, so where do we start?" Jenny asked.

"I guess we'll just drive around and hope we see it."Leo said.

She nodded as she drove out of the garage.

_(Jenny's POV)_

We drove around LA for hours with no luck whatsoever. I was starting to get tired and a little nauseous.

"Maybe we should ask someone if the know where it is?"Don suggested.

"Oh yeah, going up to someone and say, 'hey do you know where Shredder and his evil clan of foot ninjas live?' doesn't sound weird and completely stupid."Raph said sarcastically.

"Dude, just ask if they know where Oruku Saki lives. He's probably as big a suck up here as he was in New York."I said.

"I think you've been around Mikey for too long. You're starting to talk like him."Don said.

I giggled.

"No, I have always said dude. Even before I met Mikey."

"Alright, so who do we ask then?"Leo asked.

"Ooo, I know! We should check a phonebook!"I said happily.

"Good idea. Where do we do that?"

"Pay phone."

"Where's a pay phone at?"

"Right there."

I pointed over to where a pay phone booth was sitting. I parked the car beside it.

"Alright, ya'll wait right here. I'll be back in a minute."I told them.

"Ok, be quick."

I went over to the pay phone and dug out the phone book. I flipped through the pages until I found it.

_Oruku Saki- 2346 Arthur St. _90065

310-234-1342

"Got it!"I said to myself.

I quickly copied everything down in my phone in the notes section then joined everyone in the car.

"Do you have it?"Donny asked as I closed the car.

"Yep, I know where were going."I answered.

I drove away and towards Arthur Street. When we got there, we immediately knew it was it because a giant Foot symbol rested at the top.

"Alright, so what do we do now?"I asked.

"Now we scout out the building and try to get a feel for it. Donny, you and Jenny go around to the back. Raph, head to the top and see what you can find. I'll look around down here."Leo ordered.

"Okey dokey."I said.

Donny and Raph both nodded before we all went our separate ways. Donny and I went around to the back. I immediately saw two foot ninjas standing outside the door.

"Wow, two ninjas already. He sure is cracking down on security."I whispered to Donny.

When I got no answer, I looked around to where Don was. Except he was no longer standing there.

"Donny?"I said again.

He wasn't anywhere to be found. I started to freak out.

Then something was covering my mouth. I tried to scream, but someone pricked my neck and I blacked out.

_**(He he, I'm evil. I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger! Don't worry though, I'm not finished yet! Stay tuned for more and R&R!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tmnt. Which totally sucks . . . but I do own Jessica, jenny, autumn, and Mandy! So that's a plus! :D_

_**Kidnapped**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

I woke up in a small cell, lying in a small cot with no blanket or pillow. Donny was lying, still unconscious, in the cell a crossed from me.

"Donny!"I said loudly as he started to stir.

He jerked awake and looked up at me. His expression was confused at first and then he looked angry.

"Shit, we've been kidnapped!"He said, jumping up.

He didn't even have the luxury of a cot like I did. He then looked at me worriedly.

"Are you ok, jenny, they haven't hurt you have they?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Well, not perfectly since we've been kidnapped."I said, glaring at the bars on my cell. "I feel like some kind of trapped animal."

"I am a trapped animal if you think about it."Donny said.

I giggled.

"Yeah, well, you're a reptile, actually."He smiled for a second before he became serious again.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?"He said, looking for something.

"You're not."A cold, yet familiar voice said.

I looked at the door and saw Autumn standing there. Relief and happiness were the first feeling I felt when I saw her. But then I felt fear, because the girl in front of me looked nothing like Autumn. She had Autumns body but she was different. She was wearing a foot ninja suit. Her hair was straightened and cut just below her chin. Her beautiful green eyes that used to sparkly now only showed darkness. Her mouth was a straight thin line set to a permanent frown. It was scary.

"Autumn."I said, sadly. "What happened to you?"I asked.

"Jenny?"She said.

A moment of recognition flashed through her, but it quickly faded.

"Oh, jenny. Yes, the master would like to see you now."She said, coldly.

She opened my cell door and some masked foot ninjas grabbed me and handcuffed me.

"What about the turtle?"One of the ninjas asked.

"Yes, he goes too."She said, also opening his cell.

Two more ninjas grabbed Donny and quickly handcuffed him. Then they pushed us forward and out of the dungeons. We were put on an elevator and we went up. When the door opened we were inside Shredders lair.

I saw him then. He was sitting on a pillow in a meditating style. His eyes were closed. He opened them when we stopped in front of him.

"Ah, Jenny, how good it is to see you again."Shredder said, smiling.

"Hi. I'm sorry to say I can't say the same thing. You know, since you took away my free will and tried to have me kill the love of my life."I said, smiling sweetly.

"Anyways, I see that you're pregnant."He said, glaring at my stomach.

"Yes, I am. I'm also engaged."I glared back.

"Interesting, well it won't matter much longer. Soon I will have you brainwashed again and I will destroy the turtle."He said standing up. "Also, when your child is born, I will train him to be my own little pet, so that I may eventually be able to destroy the rest of the turtles."

"NOOO!"I shrieked, loud enough that everyone had to cover their ears.

I glared at Shredder, pissed off the he would even consider hurting my son and our unborn child.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY OR FIANCEE!"I yelled.

He just continued to smile. Then he stood up and walked over to Donny and slapped him a crossed the face.

I screamed. Everyone flinched from the noise.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU JERK!"

Don looked up at me, worried. His cheek was bleeding and blood flowed freely from his injury. Tears started pouring from my face. I'm pregnant, my emotions are haywire and he just slapped Don.

"Jenny, calm down, the baby."Don told me.

I looked into his eyes and saw worry and concern in his feature. I knew he was worried about me and the baby and that I had to calm down.

"Yes, calm down Jenny. Mandy! Come take Jenny to Stockman and take the turtle to the execution room."Shredders said.

I looked up as Mandy walked into the room. She was exactly like Autumn. Her hair was cut short, she was wearing a foot ninja suit and she had a cold aura about her.

"Yes master."Mandy said.

I was NOT going to have them take Donny away. I was able to slip through my handcuffs while everyone was talking. Right before Mandy got to me; I swung out and hit both foot ninjas in the back of the neck, causing them to pass out.

The other Foot ninjas started coming after me. I jumped away from them and went over to Donny. I got his handcuffs off and together we took down all the foot ninjas. Soon enough it was just me, Don, Mandy, Autumn, and Shredder.

"What now Shredder."I growled.

He just smiled.

"Well, there's no way Mandy and Autumn would come with you anyway. You see. Fixed their brainwashing chips and now they believe I am their only master and that you guys are the enemy."Shredder said.

I ignored him though and looked up at my two best friends.

"Guys, please, listen to me. Shredder is NOT your master. He's just an evil man who is trying to take over you. I've been your best friend since 7th grade and we've been through a lot."I explained.

They looked at me completely confused.

"Besides, don't forget, you have boyfriends. You love them; you told me you love them. Remember them. Remember guys!"I begged.

Shredder laughed.

"I told you, they will never be able to go back."Shredder laughed.

Then the door busted open and Leo and Raph came in. They came over and stood beside us.

"You guys ok?"Leo asked, without taking his eyes off of Shredder.

Donny answered, but I didn't take my eyes off of the girls.

"You see, you're surrounded by people who love you. You have to break this, you just have too!"I begged.

Both girls blinked a few times and then looked up at me.

"Jenny?"Autumn said.

I smiled.

"Yes, it's me."I said.

"What happened?"Mandy asked. "And why am I wearing these black pajamas?"

"I'll explain later."I told her, and then I looked up at Shredder."You see, you can't take us away from each other, no matter what."

He glared up at all of us.

'This isn't over."He growled.

He threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared before the smoke cleared.

"Shit. He got away."I said."But that doesn't matter because we got them back!"

I smiled over at my friends, but they weren't paying attention to me. They were both staring at their turtles.

"Leo."

"Raph."

Then they both ran over to their turtles and hugged them tight and kissed them a few times. I smiled up and Donny. I saw that he was still bleeding on his cheek.

"Your cheek."I said.

"I don't care."He said.

Then he took me into his arms and kissed me. When we broke apart he held me close.

"I love you Jenny."He said.

"I love you too Donny."I said.

We kissed again.

When we pulled apart, I looked over at my friends. They were looking at my stomach and then my ring and then my stomach again.

"HOLY SHIT!"Autumn yelled.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"Mandy yelled.

"AND ENGAGED!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

I laughed at my friends.

"Yes. I'm pregnant and engaged."I told them.

They squealed and ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"Boy, it's good to have you guys back."I giggled.

_**(Yeah! Their no longer with Shredder! Lol, stay tuned though! There's going to be more to come! Oh and R&R!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tmnt, which trust me, sucks! But I do own Jenny, Autumn, Mandy, and Jenny!_

_**Home Again and a Wedding**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

The plane landed in New York at exactly 2:30 pm the next day. Trust me, I never felt more excited to be going back to the sewers, which sounds weird! But hey, the sewers have become my home.

The Leo, Donny, and Raph met me, Autumn, and Mandy outside of the airport. We dropped down into the sewers and walked the rest of the way home. Donny was holding my hand.

When we arrived at the lair, a welcome party was waiting for us. April, Casey, Mikey, Jess, and Master Splinter.

"Welcome home!"They all shouted as we walked in.

I smiled as everyone gathered together for a giant group hug.

"Thank you."Autumn and Mandy said together.

"It's good to have you back dudettes."Mikey said, laughing.

"It's great to be back Mikey."Autumn said.

We all sat around and talked for a long time. That's when April noticed my finger.

"Oh my gosh, Jenny, is that what I think it is?"She exclaimed.

"Well, if you think it's an engagement ring, then you are right."I said laughing

Jessica and April both squealed, and Mikey, Casey, and Master Splinter just looked shocked.

"Wait, how you gonna have a wedding wit a turtle?"Casey asked.

"Well, I thought we could do the wedding like how you and April did it."I explained. "I haven't met Professor Honeycutt yet, but I think it would be perfect."I said.

"Good idea."Master Splinter said.

We talked a little bit more about the wedding plans before April and Casey left. Once they were gone, me and the girls hung out in mine and Donny's room before bedtime. I told Donny that he wasn't allowed in till bed.

"Alright, so you're pregnant and engaged. How did this happen?"Autumn asked.

"Well, I'm two months pregnant and I'm sure you know how that happens."I stopped for a second as everyone giggled. "Then he proposed to me when we first got to LA and I said yes."

"Wow, I always knew you'd be the first out of all of us to get pregnant."Mandy said.

"Thanks. But I can't wait for this baby. I'm really excited."

"Ok, well, I have one thing to ask."Autumn said.

"What?"I asked.

"Who's gonna be your maid of honor?"

"Mandy. I've known her longer than the rest of you, so it's only fair."I said shrugging.

"Besides in first grade we both agreed to be each other's maid of honor at their wedding."Mandy added.

"Exactly, but don't worry, you guys will be bridesmaids."

We all sat and talked about the wedding and different details about it. At about midnight, Donny practically kicked the girls out so that we could go to bed.

"Are you in a hurry?"I asked him after everyone left.

"Yes, of course I am. I want to be alone with my fiancée."He said, wrapping me in his arms.

He hugged me tight and then kissed me full on the lips. The fire I always felt raced through my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid me on the bed as we continued to kiss.

And well, I bet you can imagine what came next. The clothes came off and I had a wonderful night.

_**Sixth months Later**_

Today was the day. The day Donny and I would finally get married. We were at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. Donny had to stay in a different room because of the wedding.

As soon as I woke up, the girls and April were in there to help me get ready. The dress I had was a simple floor length white dress. The bottom was laced with sick and decorated with sparkles. The shoes I wore was a whitestrap ons with a small heel. April curled my hair up into a bun and only a few pieces dangled to the side. Last they did my makeup. My face was sparkly. I beautiful veil sat on my head, connected by flowers.

Once I was done, I helped them put on their bridesmaids dresses. I picked out a simple purple dress that went down to the floor. The girls were each wearing a simple pair of black heels. I helped them with their hair and makeup afterwards.

Once we were completely done, it was time for the wedding.

We walked outside where Leo, Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter, and Casey were waiting for us. Master Splinter was going to walk me down the aisle.

"Are you ready, my dear?"Master Splinter asked me.

"I've been ready my whole life."I told him, smiling.

The music started. April and Casey went first, next Autmn and Leo went, then Jessica and Mikey went, last-before me- Mandy and Raph went. I took a deep breath when the bride song came on. I put my veil over my face. Then Master Splinter and I walked down the aisle. As soon as I walked in, my eyes immediately searched for Donny. My breath caught when I saw him.

He was just as handsome as always, but more. He was wearing a black tuxedo and black shoes (wonder how) with a black bow resting on the white shirt. He was still wearing his purple mask, but I didn't see his Bo staff . . . but that didn't mean he didn't have it.

He seem just as taken by me as I him.

It took us about a minute to reach the front. When we did, Splinter put my hand into Donny's, officially giving me away. I didn't hear anything else, until it was time for the vowels. Donny went first.

"Jenny, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you. As I got to know you, I realized that I wanted you forever. Now, standing here, about to be yours, I realize how lucky I am, to have you. I will take care of you forever and protect you for as long as I live. I love you."Donny said.

Tears were already filling my eyes when it was my turn.

"Donny, I want to be with you always just as you are. I choose you above all others to share my life with me in Marriage. I love you for yourself and I want you to become all that you can be. I promise this to you with all my heart as long as I live that I will be yours. I will be faithful and loving. I love you."I said, Donny looked close to tears as well

Professor Honeycutt said some other thing, but I again didn't hear what he said till he got to the I do's.

"Donatello, do you take this woman to be you wedded wife. To love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, through rich and through poor, till death do you part?"Honeycutt said.

"I do."Donny said.

I smiled.

"Jenny, do you take this man to be you wedded husband. To love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, through rich and through poor, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."Honeycutt announced.

Donny lifted my veil out of my face and tilted my chin up. Then he kissed me and it seemed like the whole world busted in fireworks.

Finally after everything that we've been through, after Shredder and getting the girls back, I was finally married to Donny.

We pulled apart and faced the crowd. Everyone was standing, clapping and cheering.

"I love you Donny."

"I love you too."

_The End._

_**Epilogue.**_

The baby was coming! That was the only thought that was running through my head. Donny was asleep because it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Donny!"I shouted as another contraction hit.

He jerked awake and looked at me confused.

"The baby's coming!"I shouted.

His eyes widened and he sat there in shock for a second, until I screamed.

He jumped up and picked me up. He carried me into his lab.

"You'll need surgery in case the baby has a shell, otherwise we can't get the baby out. I've got all the supplies we need in the lab."Donny explained.

I didn't answered because another contraction hit.

When we got to the lab, he laid me down on the table.

"This will put you to sleep so I can get the baby."He explained.

I smiled.

"When I wake up, we'll be parents."I said.

He smiled back.

"Yep."

I passed out immediately when he gave me the shot.

I woke up some time later. I wasn't in any pain, but I knew what happened. I looked around and immediately spotted Donny. He was holding a small bundle in his hands. The blanket was pink. She was a girl.

"Kaylie."I said, smiling.

Don smiled back at me.

"She's beautiful. Would you like to hold her?"

I simply nodded.

Donny handed her to me. She was green and had gorgeous blue eyes. She looked so much like her father. She had five tiny fingers on each hand.

"She also has five toes. She human in shape and but looks like a turtle because of her green skin and shell."Don said.

"She's beautiful."I said, admiring my daughter.

"She is, just like her mother."

I smiled at my husband.

"We're a family."I said, happily.

"Yeah, we are."

Then there was a knock at the door. Jessica, Autumn, Mandy, Master Splinter, and the guys walked in.

"Hey how is she?"Jessica asked, smiling at me and my daughter.

"She's amazing. Do you want to hold her?"I asked.

"Yeah."

I smiled as my family passed my daughter around, admiring her.

Donny stood beside me and held my hand. I smiled at my husband and then continued to watch everyone admire my daughter.

_**(Wow, that's the end of Fight for Love. Sadface. But hey, Jenny is married to Donny and they have a lovely daughter named Kaylie. I will more than likely have more stories up as soon as possible, so look out for them And thank you everyone who stayed with me through Forever and Fight for Love. I had lots of fun writing. Oh and just because I am done with the story, doesn't mean I don't expect you to R&R!)**_


	15. URGENT

_**Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.**_

_**Now all of a sudden, **____** has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.**_

___** has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!**_

_**So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !**_

Go to thiswebsite blow and sign the petition to try and stop this madness once and for all! Only we can do it and we need to join together and let fanfiction know that they can't control our creativity! Until this is all under control,i hereby refuse to update and/or read any fanfictions until they agree to stop this mass deletion and allow us our creativity back. I will leave fanfiction forever if i must. If you agree with me please copy and paste this to your profile! Thank you!

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**


End file.
